The Runaway with Raven Hair
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: One stormy night as Jim is manning the check-in desk of the new Benbow Inn, he hears knocking at the door. Curious about who was out at this hour, he opens it. What he finds is a 16-year-old runaway named Melody. After learning why she ran, Jim offers to let her stay. Over time she and Jim grow close. But can they stay together? Or will her past come back to bite her? Jim/Melody
1. Chapter 1: The Runaway

The Benbow Inn was caught once again in an intense rainstorm. Inside, Jim Hawkins absent-mindedly switched the scenes displayed on the window before sitting back down at the check-in desk of the inn. He listened to the sound of the rain hitting the building from all sides and thought to himself that it was going to be an extremely rough storm. For once, Jim was glad that he wasn't outside exploring. He was grateful for the shelter that the inn gave him. Besides, it wasn't so bad at the Inn nowadays. The new Benbow Inn was far more spacious and luxurious than its predecessor. Jim spared a glance at the clock.

2:37 A.M.

On the other hand, being stuck at the front desk all night with nothing to do was awfully tedious. When Jim was 15, he wouldn't have been there at all. He probably would have snuck out for a ride on his solar-surfer despite the torrential downpour. And even now, four years later, Jim still felt the itch to be reckless. The difference was that now at 19, he knew not to give in to that urge. It would probably be frowned upon if he were to get caught by the Robo-enforces, seeing as he was a recent graduate of the Interstellar Academy. And so, there he was, stuck manning the front desk of the inn, while his mother was away.

Jim tapped his fingers against the wooden desk as he thought about his mother. She had left for the next 2 weeks on a visit to the planet Navitica. She had gone to see her old friend Dr. Doppler and his wife Amelia, who had taken up residence on the planet. And she had taken Ben with her as a travel companion. Which left Jim alone at the inn while she was gone. Well, mostly alone, morph was there too. But he had already fallen asleep upstairs. And boy, was it boring there with nobody to talk to. He even started to miss the way Ben prattled on…

Okay, now he knew he was out of it.

**Bang Bang Bang**

Jim stood from his chair in surprise. His heart thundering in his chest. Who would be at the Inn at this hour? Jim shook his head. That didn't matter; whoever it was, they obviously needed shelter from the storm.

Jim hurried over to the door and wrenched it open.

There at the doorway stood a figure clad in a cloak, their hood pulled up over their face.

For a moment, Jim couldn't help but stare at the strange sight before him. But he was snapped out of his trance at the sight of the figure shivering. Swiftly, he ushered the mysterious stranger inside.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jim asked, worriedly.

At his question, delicate hands emerged from within the cloak. The figure pulled their hood back. Jim couldn't help the shocked expression that arose on his face.

Before him stood a girl no older than 16, her raven hair clung to her face from the rain. Her eyes lifted to meet his, and the deep blue color threatened to pull him in.

"I'm fine." She spoke, and somehow her soft voice was otherworldly, like the notes of a song heard in a dream.

But at once, the fact that she was at the Inn without a parent in sight hit Jim full force.

"Are you alone?" Jim questioned her.

"I am now..." she whispered.

And suddenly, the person standing before Jim wasn't an ethereal being; she was a shivering girl, soaking wet, and all alone.

Her blue eyes strayed away from his, and Jim could tell she was uncomfortable. She had begun to curl in on herself.

"Do you have a room available?" The girl asked, looking ready to bolt if the answer was no.

Jim knew this; 1. the girl was too young to travel alone, especially on a mining planet like Montressor, and 2. It was more than likely that she was a runaway. The standard protocol would be to call the enforcers now and have her taken back to her parents. That's what the people teaching at the academy would do. But despite his training, Jim wouldn't deny the girl shelter. He knew that whoever she was, she needed help. There had to be a reason she had run away in the first place; he wouldn't send her back till he knew she was safe there. And the part of him that was still an irresponsible 15-year-old, balked at the idea of turning in a fellow rebel.

"Yeah, I've got a few vacant rooms." He muttered, rubbing his hand over his mouth.

He led her to the front desk and watched as she signed her name deftly in the check-in book.

Melody

Jim observed as she tipped a few coins from her coin pouch and handed them to him. She stayed silent throughout the whole exchange. He knew this tactic; he had used it often himself. Don't say anything, and you won't give yourself away. Part of him was impressed by the girl's resolve. The other part of him thought that she had better have good reason to be at the inn at 2 in the morning.

Jim led her upstairs to her room and opened the door. Noiselessly she slipped inside, then turned her back to him, a clear sign to leave.

But before he closed the door, Jim left her with these parting words-

"Hey, I've got a few questions as to why a teenage girl is traveling alone. And I'll be wanting answers in the morning." Jim watched as her back straightened.

"Goodnight, Sir." She replied stiffly, and with that, he shut the door.

* * *

Melody awoke to an unfamiliar view. But that had become customary. How many strange ceilings had she woken up to? She'd lost count of all the Inns and Taverns she'd stayed at. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that she kept moving. Though at this point she was at least 9 systems away from earth. She doubted anyone would look for her on some unremarkable mining planet like Montressor. But still, she had to leave, the Innkeeper downstairs had obviously suspected her of being a runaway. Melody wasn't about to let herself get caught because of him. Though she was grateful that he had let her stay at all. Melody thought of the concern that painted his striking features as he had let her in. Whoever he was, he seemed like a good person, she almost felt bad that she was planning to sneak out.

Rifling through her bag Melody pulled out her auto-way-finder. She pushed a few buttons and a map of the system was projected onto the wall. She hummed in thought as she surveyed the nearest planets.

'Maybe the planet Canaverus?' She thought to herself. She'd have to get a ride on a trade ship, but she'd done pretty well at hitching rides so far.

Pulling out her coin purse, she tipped it over and gave it one good shake. But nothing came out.

Melody's eyes widened in panic.

No, No, No! How could she be out of money? She'd taken so much with her when she left! She must have used the last of it paying for her room last night. Melody turned off her way-finder and checked the clock hurriedly.

5:21 AM

She was almost out of time; she was sure that the Innkeeper would be up in a few hours to ask her his questions. She had no intention of sticking around for that. Melody picked up all of her belongings from around the room, and frantically began to pack.

Finally packed, Melody slung her bag over one shoulder and carefully slid out of her open window onto the roof of the Benbow Inn.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. She had made it out. She-

"Leaving so soon?" a voice called out to her right.

There on the roof was the Innkeeper laid back with one hand behind his head. In his other, he held a fresh purp fruit.

Melody took a sharp breath and stepped back. Without thinking, she darted towards the window. But his voice stopped her again.

"You do that, and I'm calling the Robo-enforcers." He tossed the purp into the air and caught it.

At once, Melody felt resentment build in her. Who was this man to act so superior towards her, he knew nothing about her!

"You'll call the enforces on me? For what? I did nothing wrong." Melody glared at him.

"They might like to know that a runaway has been found." He spoke nonchalantly.

Melody could feel her face contort into terror. He wouldn't actually turn her in? She couldn't go back! She couldn't-

It seemed that the man had seen her terrified expression because suddenly, he seemed guilty like he knew he had gone too far.

"Listen," He began in a far gentler tone. "I'm not going to get you into trouble okay, just tell me why you're here on Montressor. It's obviously not your home planet."

Though she didn't quite trust him, Melody took a seat on the roof beside him. She watched him from the corner of her eye, still unsure about him.

"How did you know I was sneaking out anyway?" Jim allowed her to change the subject, and a small smile slipped over his face.

"Because it's what I would've done not so long ago." He replied.

As he spoke, Melody could see a hint of mischief dance behind his eyes. She thought to herself that she might have liked the more adventurous version of this person, if she had known him whenever 'not so long ago' was. And then she realized, somewhat ashamed, that she didn't know his name.

"What's your name anyway…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Jim. And yours?"

Melody huffed.

"I already told you my name, it's Melody."

Jim clicked his tongue at her.

"And you gave me your real name? That's not very good delinquent behavior." He teased

Melody furrowed her brow at him

"I am not a delinquent!"

"No, No, just a runaway." He replied smugly.

"Excuse me I had a good reason!" She could feel her annoyance beginning to grow.

"_Sure_, you did, and what's that?" He replied sarcastically.

"What else was I supposed to do?! Stick around and be forced into an arranged marriage with a man twice my age!?" The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them.

Melody realized with a shock that the man, Jim, had been goading her into telling him why she ran away. Well, at least that stupid smug expression had been wiped from his face at her answer. Although Melody wasn't sure if she liked the look of pity that replaced it.

"There, now you know. Happy? Just let me leave." Melody crossed her arms in frustration.

"And where would you go? You're all out of money, aren't you?" Jim spoke in a serious tone.

Melody stared at him in disbelief.

"How-''

"-I saw you empty your money pouch to pay me last night. That was the last of it."

"Well, how do you know I don't have more money in another bag?" she replied sourly.

"Do you?" He searched her face.

"…No." she paused "It doesn't matter; I'll figure it out."

She was done with this. Melody stood to leave.

"Melody." She stopped, surprised to hear him call her by name. It sounded…nice.

"Do you like the room here?"

Melody turned around and looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you want, a review of the Inn? I'll leave one in the guestbook before I go. 'Nice accommodations. Great location. The Innkeeper will ask prodding questions about your personal life.'" She snarked

Jim barked out a genuine laugh at her comment, and Melody was once again caught off-guard by the pleasant sound.

"You can save the reviews for later. I was offering to let you stay in the room." He told her, a crooked grin on his face.

"You…You'd let me stay?" How was it that he constantly surprised her?

He nodded.

"Why?"

Jim wasn't sure himself. He just knew that he couldn't turn her away. For some reason, she reminded him so much of himself before his adventure on the RLS Legacy.

He crossed his arms at Melody.

"You want the room or not?" He asked with a brow arched.

"Y-Yes." Melody murmured, "Thank you..."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Jim had offered Melody the room. He sat at the front desk again, reading a book in an attempt to pass the time. Just as he had begun to wonder what the girl was up to, she came marching down the stairs, cleaning supplies in hand. Jim's eyes trailed her movement as she crossed the room and stopped at one particularly dusty window. And then, as if it was the most natural thing, she took out a cloth and began to wipe the dust from the glass.

"What…are you doing?" Jim called out to her.

"What's it look like. I'm cleaning." She replied casually.

Jim rolled his eyes at her response.

"Uh yeah, you sure are. But why?" He kicked his feet up on the desk as he watched her stand on her tiptoes to reach the top of the window.

At his questions, Melody stopped and turned to face him.

"I won't stay in your Inn for free without doing something around here. I figured cleaning could count as payment." She spoke with determination.

Jim ran his hands through his hair.

"Listen I appreciate that, but you really don't have to-"

"-I don't want to be in your debt," Melody replied firmly.

And suddenly, Jim understood.

Wherever this girl came from, it had been a long journey to get here. As a runaway, she must have learned that nothing came for free. He felt himself shudder in disgust. She was smart to not let herself be taken advantage of. It only pained him to think about how she could have learned that lesson.

"Okay. I understand." He nodded.

At his response, Melody looked up at him in surprise. Somehow, she believed him when he had said that he understood. A grateful look crossed her delicate features, by far it was the warmest expression Jim had seen her with.

Truthfully Melody still wasn't entirely sure how to interact with Jim. Their relationship had started off as an antagonistic one. She was caught between wanting to throw sarcastic comebacks at him and showing her genuine gratitude.

She settled for an earnest "Thank you."

At this, Jim smiled, and Melody couldn't help but appreciate that way it lit up his features.

"I can't officially give you a job for now. Not until the boss gets back, of course." He told her

"Oh, really? And for some reason, I thought you were the boss. How silly of me." Melody teased, but unlike before, the sting was gone from her tone, replaced now with playfulness.

"Remind me why I'm letting you stay here again?" He matched her light-hearted tone.

"Oh, I would. If you had told me in the first place. Hmm. Must be my charming personality…" Talking with attractive boys was usually never this easy for Melody. In fact, she was usually extremely shy around them. But something about bantering with Jim felt comfortable.

He snorted at her comment, and she found herself laughing at the noise.

Jim rather liked the sound of her laugh.

"Oh, that must be it. After all, you've got manners fit for a queen." He said sarcastically.

But at that, Melody's smile flickered away. Jim couldn't help but wonder at the shift in her mood. Did he do something wrong? But before he could say anything to her, or even apologize, Mrs. Marni, the alien guest staying in room 6, wandered over to the desk haughtily demanding help with her room key. And as Jim was distracted by the guest, Melody slipped out of the room. When he looked up, she was already gone.

* * *

**(A/N): Well this is my first time writing a crossover ship. I just discovered this couple and well, I'm hooked. Anyway, I'm not sure if there's anyone out there still into Jim x Melody, I'm a little late to the party lol. But if you read this and you liked it, Please Review! By the way, the cover art is by me. Chapter 2 coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Story

Melody had been at the Benbow Inn for precisely one week. In her time there so far, Melody had explored as many empty rooms as she could, met a strange but adorable little creature called morph, and cleaned until the Inn was spotless. Besides the few beds that needed to be made here and there, there wasn't much left for her to do. It just wasn't a busy day for the Benbow Inn. Melody sat at one of the tables in the front room, head in hand.

This was so boring.

Jim seemed fine. He was at the check-in desk, reading as morph sat in his pocket. Melody stared at him as his eyes skimmed the pages. He was kind of handsome...

Jim's eyes lifted to meet hers. Melody shifted hers away. What was he some kind of mind reader?

He went back to reading his book.

Melody sighed dramatically.

Silence

Melody sighed again louder.

"Yes? Do you need something...? Or are you just panting like a Sarillyian wolf-dog in the corner for no reason?" Jim lowered his book.

Melody blew a fallen lock of hair out of her eyes.

"What do you think? I'm bored, _Jimmy_." She couldn't keep the little whine from her voice as she teased him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that. If you're bored, try reading a book, _kiddo_," He responded, smirking at her disgusted face.

"Ugh, I promise not to call you Jimmy if you promise to never call me kiddo again." Melody trotted over to the desk as she spoke.

"Besides, you can't be more than a few years older than me." She sat on the table and grabbed his book from him.

Jim watched as she flipped through the pages.

"Hey-wait, I know this book! Across the Immortal Stars!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Jim snatched the book from her suddenly, embarrassment written on his face.

"It's one of my Mom's..." he muttered.

"Oh. Well, your mom has good taste. It's one of my favorite romantic novels." Melody replied honestly.

Jim paused, surprised that she hadn't taken the opportunity to tease him.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely! I love how the author focuses more on the adventure through the hidden star system than the actual romance. It's not so in your face that way." She set the book down.

"How about when the best friend went missing, and they had to find her on the ice planet" Jim replied, a smile on his face.

"That was the coolest part! I've always loved adventure stories." Melody spoke enthusiastically.

Jim laughed.

"So have I," he paused in thought, "Hey, have you ever heard the legend of flint's trove?" And here, Jim looked at her a secretive gleam in his eye.

"Of course I have! Is there anyone in the galaxy that hasn't?" She responded.

Jim grinned.

"Have I got the story for you." He rested his chin in his hand.

* * *

By the time Jim was done telling her his story, 4 hours had passed. As he spoke, morph would take the shape of whatever he was telling her about. Melody marveled as he took the form of the spherical map.

While Jim spoke, she sat cross-legged on the desktop as he spun his tale, completely enraptured.

When he was done, she looked at him in amazement.

"Jim, is all that true?" She asked in wonder.

"I couldn't make it up if I tried, I'm not exactly the creative type." He shrugged.

"But what happened to Silver? Did you ever see him again?" Melody leaned forward.

Jim looked off, suddenly solemn.

"I never did. It's been 4 years..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Melody placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped to hers.

"I think you'll see him again." She smiled softly.

And somehow, he believed her.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer for sure. I hope you like the story so far, if you did _Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boss

Melody found that the warm atmosphere of the Benbow inn had begun to feel comfortable. Most days, she would clean and make beds for a few hours and then spend the rest of her time sitting in the front room with Jim.

The guests who came and went were mostly pleasant, a few had even given her a tip. She had been confused when they had handed her the money; she had never had a job before. But when she went to give the coins to Jim, he told her they were hers to keep. So Melody simply put them in her coin pouch. Over the past two weeks, she had saved up a nice little sum.

It was enough to catch a ride off-planet.

She should've left.

Except...she didn't want to. Somehow, Melody had found her routine at the Inn calming. And...she didn't want to leave Jim. He had become her friend, her first one since she ran away. She knew deep down that if she left, it would only make her miserable.

And so, she had left her money in the drawer by her bedside.

Before Melody had realized it, another week had passed. She had awoken that day like any other morning at the Inn, with a smile on her face. When she had gone downstairs, she took a seat across from Jim at the little breakfast table.

"Mornin..." He had called.

"Good morning, hey, what's on the schedule for today? Is Mrs. Marni finally checking out?" Melody replied.

It had become somewhat of a running joke between the two, Mrs. Marni had been at the Inn longer than Melody had. She still hadn't left after 3 weeks.

Jim smiled and chuckled at their inside joke.

"Not today, I'm afraid. But we do have something else going on today." Jim took a sip of his coffee, black with sugar, Melody knew by now.

"Yeah? What's up?" She asked taking a bite of toast.

"My Mom's returning today. She'll be here in a few hours." He told her.

Melody swallowed. His mom owned the Benbow inn, if she decided she didn't want to give Melody a job...

Jim seemed to see the panic in her eyes. He leaned forward and called her name softly.

"Hey, hey, Melody... it's okay. My Mom is a good person. She won't turn you away." He soothed her.

Melody sighed softly. She hoped he was right.

* * *

3 hours had passed since breakfast. Jim and Melody were both in the front room of the Inn, Jim once again sat at the front desk. Melody stood nearby, broom in hand, nervously sweeping.

He hid his smile as Melody paused to fidget with her black ponytail.

And then the sound of footsteps marching up the walkway reached the two of them. They both couldn't help but go a bit rigid.

The boss was home.

* * *

Sarah Hawkins was exhausted. It had been a lovely trip to Navitica, and it was wonderful to see her old friends Dilbert and Amelia again. Their house also happened to be overrun by a rabid pack of 3-year olds. Sarah never remembered Jim having that much energy at that age. Oh well, they were still sweet kids.

"Mrs. Hawkins! Land ho! Oh boy, I can't wait to see Jimmy again; I don't know how he got on without me. You know sometimes, I think..." Ben chattered on cluelessly as Sarah tuned him out.

And then there was Ben. The other reason for her exhaustion. She loved him; he was a good soul and very helpful around the Inn as a cook. But for the love of...! He didn't know when to stop!

The two departed from the shuttle that took them from the Montressor spaceport to the planet below, Ben talking the whole time.

Sarah reminded herself never to take Ben as a traveling companion again.

Finally, they had reached the Inn. It still surprised her, four years later, how beautiful the new inn was.

Opening the door with Ben in tow, Sarah smiled at the sight of her son, manning the check-in desk.

Sarah went to hug him, but Ben swooped in and took Jim in his arms.

"Aww Jimmy! Boy, I missed you! How've you been without me, not too miserable, I hope!" Ben said as he let Jim go.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the bot as she hugged her son.

"How are you, Jim? The Inn hasn't been too busy for you by yourself, has it?" She asked.

Jim smiled nervously.

"Well, you know. That's the thing... I haven't really been by myself." Jim rubbed the back of his neck.

Sarah raised a brow.

"Melody. Why don't you come meet my Mom?" Jim looked towards the corner drawing Sarah's attention to a girl standing there.

Shyly she walked over and set down her broom.

Sarah's eyes widened. This girl couldn't be more than 16. What was she doing here?

Melody curtsied with practiced grace.

"It's nice to meet you, Mam. My name is Melody." The girl looked up at her nervously.

For once, Ben had shut up.

Sarah smiled, though she was sure that it was somewhat forced.

"Hello Melody, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Sarah Hawkins. I hope you don't mind if I have a word with my son." Sarah's eyes snapped to Jim's.

"Oh, of course..." Melody replied worriedly.

Without another word, Sarah led Jim into her office.

"Hi, how ya doing? I'm Ben, that's short for Bio-Electronic-Navigator! Boy, isn't it nice remembering your own name?" Sarah heard Ben introduce himself to the girl as she shut the office door.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarah rounded on her son.

Jim sighed at her tone

"The right thing." He replied as he leaned against her desk.

"And how exactly is hiring a teenage girl while I'm off-planet 'the right thing'? I know taking care of the Inn for two weeks by yourself wasn't hard enough that you'd need to hire someone? Are you paying that poor girl?" Sarah crossed her arms at him.

Jim looked a little pissed off at her suggestion.

"Would you just listen to what I have to say before you make any decisions? Don't you trust me, Mom? You know I'm not just some punk kid anymore." He insisted.

Now it was Sarah's turn to sigh. Jim was right; she trusted her son. Whatever it was, Jim must have had a good reason for hiring the girl.

Sarah nodded as she took a seat behind her desk.

"Okay, Jim, I'm listening."

* * *

Sarah listened intently as her son explained himself. She had to stop herself from interrupting several times.

The girl was a runaway. Who knows how long she'd been missing? Her parents must have been worried sick!

But then he had told her about the arranged marriage and the fear on Melody's face when he had threatened to send her back.

And Sarah suddenly understood.

By the end of the story, she was struck with pride for her son. Once again, he had rescued someone in need. She should have known that this had something to do with his kind heart.

"James Pleiades Hawkins..." Jim froze "...you never fail to surprise me." Sarah shook her head with a smile.

"The girl can stay." Sarah watched as Jim seemed to deflate from the relief.

"You're a good person, Jim." She told him.

He looked up at her with a soft smile.

"Alright. Do me a favor and send her in when you leave." She grinned affectionately as she watched him leave.

* * *

A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked the young lady herself. She looked nervous, though not quite so much as before. Sarah got the feeling that Jim had given her a quick pep-talk.

"Hello. Why don't you have a seat." Sarah watched the girl as she took a seat.

"Your name is Melody, correct?" The girl nodded.

"Yes, I'm Melody. Please don't be mad at Jim!" She blurted out.

Sarah looked at her in surprise.

"He was only trying to help me out! So..." Melody trailed off as she noticed Mrs. Hawkins' expression. She was smiling warmly at the girl.

"Jim's not in any trouble, and neither are you," Sarah began. "He explained your situation to me, and I'd like to offer you a job. An official one."

At this, Melody perked up in relief.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins! I won't let you or Jim down!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Sarah laughed.

"I don't doubt that, but I do have a few conditions."

Melody nodded.

"I insist that you except pay in addition to your room and board," Sarah stated firmly. She could see the girl open her mouth to refuse, most likely to say that the room was payment enough.

"This is non-negotiable, dear. But don't worry, you'll be working hard for your pay." At this Melody smiled. It seemed that Sarah had said the right thing to assuage the girl's feelings of guilt. As long as she felt that her money was earned, Melody wouldn't feel as though she was using them.

"Welcome aboard, Melody." Sarah held out her hand to the girl.

"Glad to be here Mrs. H." Melody took her hand in a handshake.

"Alright off with you! I'm sure Jim's waiting to speak to you." At this, Melody smiled fondly. Sarah observed.

_Interesting._

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad there are people out there still interested in these two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did _Please Review!_ More to come soon...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Guest

"Order up, Melody!" Ben's sing-song voice rang through the kitchen.

"Got it. Hey, where's table 3?" Melody replied as she expertly wove through the kitchen to grab the order. She ducked behind Jim, who was chopping vegetables next to Ben.

"Table 3 again? Didn't Mrs. Marni just ask 2 minutes ago?" Jim shouted over his shoulder in a disgruntled tone.

Melody huffed out a laugh.

"Yes, but unfortunately, I don't think she quite understands the concept of time. I doubt she even realizes she's been at the inn for over a month. Pass me the lid, would you?"She responded.

"You think if we just don't give her the food, she might finally leave the inn for good?" Jim joked as he passed the plate lid to her.

"I wish. I bet she'd just spend the whole night sitting at her table." Melody spoke before exiting the kitchen to drop off the food. Dinner time was exhausting. At least she was more used to it now. It had been two more weeks since Mrs. Hawkins hired her. She had been at the Benbow for a full month.

Melody swept through the dining room and picked up the dirty dishes before depositing them in the kitchen sink. She and Jim would split them once the kitchen closed for the night. Speaking of...? Melody checked the clock.

7:33 PM

Oh, thank goodness, only about half an hour left till dinner time was over. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Mrs. Hawkins!" Cried Mrs. Marni's grating voice.

Melody rolled her eyes.

"Coming, mam. By the way, I'm Melody, Mrs. Hawkins is at the front desk." She told the old bat.

"Nonsense. Where is my dinner?" She questioned sourly.

"Let me check," Melody replied before booking it to the kitchen.

As soon as she stepped foot inside, Jim called out:

"Table 3?"

Melody hung her head

"Table 3. Ugh." She pulled a face, and Jim laughed at her disgusted expression.

"You're in luck, little lady! Here is one bowl of _Bonzabeast_ stew for table 3!" Ben handed her the plate enthusiastically.

"Oh, yay." She replied without an ounce of enthusiasm in return.

Jim chuckled again in the background at her tone.

* * *

Finally, dinner was over. Melody stood side by side with Jim as they both washed dishes.

"You know, I really shouldn't say this, but next time someone should spit in that old hags soup," Melody grumbled.

Jim coughed in surprise.

"You _really_ don't like her, huh?" Jim questioned as he scrubbed a pot.

"She's been really nasty lately. Last night she stuck out her leg and tripped me while I was carrying someone else's food. Luckily I caught myself..." Melody narrowed her eyes as she remembered the incident.

Jim furrowed his brow.

"Why would she do that, Mel?" He seemed a little angry.

She was temporarily distracted by her new nickname. Mel. She used to hate it when people called her that. But when he did it...

Melody snapped herself from her trance.

"She did it because she could. She knows that I'm just the help, and so she treats me like trash. But she would never do that to you or your mom. You guys own the Inn after all." As Melody spoke, she could feel Jim growing angrier and angrier.

"It doesn't matter; I don't mind being treated like a nobody." She began in an attempt to soothe him.

Jim dropped the dish he was cleaning into the water.

"You're not nobody," he spoke firmly.

Jim turned towards her and placed his somewhat soapy hands on her shoulders.

"You're something special, Melody."

She looked at him in surprise.

"You listen to me; _you_ make who you are. _You_ choose your own path. Not a soul out there can tell you who you want to be, but you." He looked her in the eyes, determination ringing in his voice.

Melody didn't care about the water dampening her sleeves. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

No one had ever told her that. All her life, people had told her what to do and who to be. She didn't have to be that person anymore. She could just be Melody, and that was more than enough. She was not a nobody.

Oh no... she felt like she might cry.

Melody put her head on Jim's shoulder to hide her face, he tensed up for a moment, unused to such contact from the girl.

"Thank you, Jim...I-I don't feel like nobody when I'm with you." She murmured.

"You shouldn't have to feel like a nobody, even when I'm not with you." He sighed patting her lightly on the head.

"Alright, back to the dishes before Mom finds out we were slacking." He said as he reluctantly let her go.

Melody smiled. She had gotten the pep-talk she didn't even know she needed.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke and ran down the stairs to the little table in the kitchen. Ben was getting an early start on cooking breakfast for the guests as morph hovered over him hoping for scraps. Jim sat in his usual chair with Mrs. Hawkins sitting across from him, reading the holo-news. As always, the chair next to Jim was empty for her. Melody sat beside him and plucked the purp from his hand. Jim rolled his eyes with a little smile and grabbed himself a new piece of fruit.

"Good morning, all." She spoke.

The residents of the inn replied good morning.

"How's it going, Jim? You think Mrs. Marni will leave today?" She repeated their inside joke; it had become routine.

But Jim and Sarah both seemed to tense up. Mrs. Hawkins carefully folded her holo-paper and set it down. Jim scowled at the woman's name.

"Melody dear, Mrs. Marni checked out this morning." Mrs. Hawkins informed her.

"Did she really?" Melody asked, baffled as she went to take a bite of the purp.

"Not exactly. She less checked out, and more was kicked out." Jim interjected.

Sarah sighed.

"Yes, Jim and I had to ask her to leave."

Melody paused with the purp inches from her mouth.

"What? Why?" She questioned in disbelief.

Jim crossed his arms

"What? You thought we were just gonna let her stick around and keep treating you like trash?" He questioned.

Melody looked over at Mrs. Hawkins for confirmation.

"Melody," she spoke, reaching across the table and taking her hand "We won't let anyone disrespect you that way. Mrs. Marni is out."

Melody looked at the mother and son in disbelief.

"You'd do that for me? Turn away a customer?" She asked, astonished.

Jim shrugged nonchalantly.

"Without question. Now eat your stolen purp before I take it back, _Kiddo."_Jim teased

Melody huffed at the nickname.

"Okay, _Jimmy." _She called back before finally biting the fruit.

"That's not my name." He replied

"Hey, Jimmy! Come here and try the omelette I just made!" Ben called coincidentally from the kitchen.

Melody smirked as Jim rolled his eyes.

As Jim walked into the kitchen, Melody smiled softly to herself. He had protected her...

Sarah knowingly watched the girl smile after her son.

* * *

**(A/N): Here's some fluff for Valentine's Day 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all like it so far, if you did_ Please Review_. It means a lot to me :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Marketplace

**Bang Bang Bang **

Jim sat up in bed at the noise.

"Wake up, sleepy-head! You promised to take me to the marketplace today!" Came Melody's voice from the other side of his door.

He fell back into bed and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Jim, if you don't say anything, I'm gonna go by myself." She called playfully.

His eyes snapped open.

"No you're not!" He shouted through the door.

"Okay, here I go, off to the semi-dangerous marketplace. Byeee~"

He ran a hand down his face.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up..." he grumbled.

"Great! See you downstairs!"

Jim huffed out a little laugh. At least she was excited. This was a far way from the solemn girl who had first shown up at his doorstep.

* * *

"Come on, let's go!" Melody spoke excitedly as she ran from one vendor to the next.

"Okay, okay." Jim chuckled.

Melody picked up a spyglass from the seller's table and peered through it at him.

"Woah, cool." She said in wonder.

"I think it'd be a lot cooler if you turned it around and looked through it the right way," Jim responded as he turned the glass and handed it back to her.

"Hmm, you're right. I can see the earthmovers on Loral ridge from here. How does this thing work? The spyglasses back home can never see this far." She questioned.

Jim looked at her with mild surprise.

"Don't you have solar-powered technology on your planet?"

"Very little. Ea-the planet I come from has very little solar tech. It was a miracle that I was even able to stow aboard a freighter on its way out of the system." She responded, her excitement somewhat dampened at the mention of her previous home. Melody put the spyglass down.

Jim seemed to sense her growing melancholy. He looked away in thought before perking up.

"Come on; I wanna show you something." He told her before dragging her off to another vendor.

"Hey, hey, if it isn't Jim. How have you been? How is the mother? And the inn?" Called the reptilian alien manning the booth.

"Hey, Tarma. My mother and I are doing well. And as for the inn, it's been thriving since we hired our newest employee." Jim praised.

"Oh?" Came Tarma's questioning sound.

"Yeah, and I've brought her with, I thought she might like your booth in particular," Jim spoke.

Melody stepped out from behind him and grinned at what she saw.

Books. All kinds scattered across the table: Holo-Books, books in different languages, and even some vintage paper books.

Melody laughed in delight.

"My my, what a lovely girl. And a lover of the literature, she is one after my own heart." Tarma smiled at her.

Melody introduced herself happily and began searching through the books.

She scoured the table for something that caught her eye before picking out a few books and paying for them. As she stowed her new treasures in her bag, Jim chatted with Tarma. In fact, he was so absorbed in his conversation that Melody saw an opportunity to sneak away. She just hoped he wouldn't catch her.

* * *

Melody grinned as she swung her bag back and forth. She couldn't wait to see Jim's face when he saw what she got. She had darted to the booth that sold it and back as fast as she could. She wondered if he had even noticed she was gone. But as she came to a spot just across the street, she saw him standing at the booth she had left him at. He was looking at her with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Oops.

Melody started to cross the street towards him, feeling somewhat ashamed at upsetting him.

Suddenly his eyes widened in fear and alarm. Melody looked to her right. An electro-cart was barreling down the market street at a rapid pace.

Jim sprinted forward. He reached towards her.

_Almost-_

His hand clasped around her wrist and tugged her backward towards him.

She was pulled away in the nick of time.

Jim fell backward from the momentum, pulling Melody down with him. They landed on the floor, Melody in his lap.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You can't just drive down the market street that fast!" Called Tarma's angry voice behind them. But the driver was already gone.

Melody and Jim were frozen in shock on the ground. Jim seemed to come to first, he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Melody, are you okay?" Jim asked worriedly.

Melody went red as she realized the position they were in. She nodded before shakily sliding off his lap.

"I'm okay. I'm alright. Just a little shaken up..." she responded.

Jim stood from the floor and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her from the floor. Melody couldn't help but notice how much bigger his hands were than hers.

_No_. Now was not the time for that...

"Melody _what_ were you thinking, sneaking off like that?" He questioned her in exasperation.

"I came right back! Besides I was-"

"I told you this place could be dangerous!" He interrupted.

Melody scowled.

"I survived fine on my own through 9 systems." She responded, unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

Jim sighed at her expression.

"I know you did Mel, but you don't have to now. You're not alone anymore." He told her earnestly.

Melody looked away.

"I'm sorry _okay_..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry too." He replied.

* * *

As the two walked back to the Inn, Melody remembered the surprise in her bag.

She came to a stop just before the door.

"Hey, one second." She called to him.

"What is it?" he tilted his head at their sudden stop. He hoped she wasn't still mad that he had reprimanded her…he had just been so worried when she had just up and disappeared.

"I um-"

Why was she suddenly feeling so shy? It was just a gift…

"I have something for you." Melody looked up at him with rosy cheeks. Jim couldn't help but find her flushed face cute.

Then she pulled something from the bag she had been carrying and presented it to him.

"It's a new part for your solar surfer, I heard you talking about it with Ben. You said that it would make it fly way faster, so I got it for you. Surprise! Do you like it?" She inquired shyly.

"Are you kidding me, Mel? That's incredible, you didn't have to do that for me. Thank you." He looked at her in admiration.

"This must have been really expensive. How were you able to afford this?" He asked as he examined the new crystal capacitator.

"Mmm. _Well_, I may or may not have been saving up for it, from my tip money." She beamed at his positive reception to the gift.

"You know this part most likely cost the same as a shuttle ride off-planet and passage on a ship combined…" Jim said as he leaned against the doorframe of the inn.

"Yeah. I know. But I probably won't be needing that. Besides, I wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me. You gave me a new home…" Melody spoke sincerely.

A new home. He liked the sound of that.

"I guess that means you'll be sticking around then." He smiled at the girl before him.

"As long as I can before you kick me out." She joked.

"Then it looks like you'll be here forever. Mom would kill me if I tried kicking you out now, it's too late, she's already become attached to you." His mom wasn't the only one attached, Jim thought to himself.

Melody grinned. Forever didn't sound too bad.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! If you are _Please Review_, reviews are what keep me motivated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Party

Time sure did fly. Before she knew it, Melody had been at the Benbow inn for three months. At the moment, she was sitting in the gazebo in front of the inn, thinking of her first meeting with Jim. She remembered when she first pulled down her hood and looked up at him. Melody shifted in her seat. Is that when it had started? Her not-so-little crush?

No. Melody knew that it wasn't just love at first sight. She had been stricken by the handsome man before her, but that wasn't it.

Perhaps it had been when he offered to let her stay in her room, or maybe when he told her his story of flint's trove, or when he told her that she was special.

Or maybe she had been falling in love with him little by little and moment by moment.

Melody tapped her nails against the gazebo bench.

She was no fool, though. She knew that someone like Jim wouldn't feel that way about a girl like her. But that was okay. She could live with just being friends. And if her mind wandered when he ruffled her hair, so what. Just because she wasn't going to tell him how she felt, didn't mean she couldn't daydream.

Melody sighed as she shifted to lay on her back on the bench.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the breeze.

"Napping on the job?" Came Jim's voice above her.

Melody opened one eye lazily to look up at him.

"You know very well that today Ben is taking over desk duties." She replied before tucking her hands behind her head.

Jim chuckled and sat beside her.

"So, you've got no plans then? Just gonna lay around all day?" He teased.

"Yep, I'm using my day off right." She responded before dropping her legs onto his lap and smoothing down her skirt.

Jim rested his hand on her bare leg automatically. Melody repressed a shiver at the sensation.

"What about you? Are you do anything today or just bothering me about being lazy?" She commented as she closed her eyes again.

"Hmm, bother, you most likely," Jim responded and poked her in the side.

Melody's eyes snapped open at the feeling.

He looked down at her in shock before the realization struck him. A wicked grin spread over his face.

'Oh No.' Thought Melody.

"Well, well, well. You wouldn't happen to be ticklish, would you Mel?" He leaned forward.

"…no." She denied, stealthily trying to shift away from him.

Oh god, it was too late.

Melody tried to make a break for it-

His hand was still on her leg. Melody watched in exhilaration as his grip tightened around her ankle. Now probably wasn't the time to find his strength thrilling.

She gave a futile tug, but his grip was too firm.

"Nooo! Have mercy!" She cried dramatically.

"I don't know the meaning of the word." He smirked impishly.

At once, his free hand was upon her, fingers dancing across her sides.

Melody's uncontrollable laughter filled the garden.

"Having fun, you two?" Came Sarah's voice from outside the gazebo. Jim dropped Melody's leg, suddenly embarrassed for some reason.

"Sorry, Mrs. H…" Melody trailed off as she sat up.

She rubbed the back of her neck at the sly smile on Mrs. Hawkins's face.

"Nothing to apologize about," She began. "Now there's been a bit of a change of plans, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to give up your day off."

"That's fine. Melody didn't have anything to do anyway." Jim pointed out cheekily.

"Hey! Neither did you." She shot back.

"Good to hear, because I'll need you both. We've got two days to decorate and prepare the inn for a party." Sarah informed them.

"Two days? Why such short notice?" Jim wondered aloud.

His mother huffed out a laugh.

"Poor Delbert, His plans for an anniversary party on Canaverus feel through." She shook her head, fondly.

Jim perked up at the mention of his old traveling partner.

"Dr. Doppler's coming? Wait anniversary?" He puzzled.

"Four years this week. I'm so glad he and Amelia found one another." She smiled softly.

"Captain Amelia too! That's great, I haven't seen her since I graduated from the Interstellar academy." Jim spoke enthusiastically.

Melody jumped up excitedly.

"I know those names! They went to Flint's trove with you!" She turned to Jim.

He nodded and began to tell her of his friends.

Sarah looked at the two conversing in shock. Jim had told her about treasure planet? The woman shook her head. Of course, he had…it was Melody. They had been close like this since she had first given Melody her job, probably before that too. Like they had known each other their whole lives.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Off to work!" She called to them in a mock-stern voice.

* * *

After a two-day decorating storm, the inn was ready for the anniversary party. The day of the party, Jim, Sarah, and Melody welcomed their guests. Delbert and Ameillia were greeted with hugs from the mother and son. Melody tried not to grin like a fool when Mrs. Hawkins introduced her as Jim's partner in crime.

"A turn-of-phrase, I should hope," Amelia remarked good-humoredly to Jim as Delbert chatted with Sarah about their trip and the babysitter they had left the children with.

"In my case, absolutely just a saying. Not sure I can say the same for this criminal over here." He teased, slinging an arm over Melody's shoulders.

Amelia watched the action with interest.

"If I'm a criminal, then you're my accomplice." She responded, rolling her eyes.

"Is there any way I can say I was unwilling?" He questioned.

Amelia laughed at that.

"From the looks of it, I wouldn't believe you were unwilling when it comes to anything concerning your so-called partner in crime." She spoke hands on her hips.

"Come on, Delbert, let's put our things down in our room before you talk poor Sarah's ear off about the conditions of the ship we flew in on." Amelia directed.

"I resent that," Delbert replied half-heartedly as he followed her out of the room.

"Yes, yes, I love you too, now move your a-" The door to their room shut, cutting off the conversation.

* * *

It was currently an hour before the party, and Melody was desperately rummaging through her bag for something to wear. She used to own an array of beautiful dresses before she had run away. But she hadn't thought twice about leaving them behind, why would she need them? Now that she did need something decent to wear, she realized that all she had were her simple dresses in muted tones. Melody chewed on her fingernails. What to do? What to-

Melody's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of knocking at her door.

She must have opened it, with a somewhat panicked look on her face, because Mrs. Hawkins chuckled at her expression.

"Can't find something to wear?" She questioned, closing the door behind her.

Melody shook her head in exasperation.

"Thought so," Sarah began, "I brought you a few of my old dresses, you look about my size back then." She spoke, laying down three gowns on Melody's bed.

"Mrs. H…" Melody looked at her with a wobbly smile.

Sarah straightened her dress and looked away at the appreciative look on the girl's face

"It's just some old clothes, honey." She said, a little overwhelmed at the pure gratitude radiating from Melody.

"Go on and pick one out for tonight." She gestured to the clothes.

Melody examined the dresses but stopped short at the last one. Somehow Sarah wasn't surprised that she would pick that one.

"It's beautiful." Melody gasped in wonder.

"Try it on," Sarah told her.

Melody carefully picked up the dress and brought it with her behind the changing curtain.

Once she was dressed, she timidly stepped out from behind the curtain.

Mrs. Hawkins discreetly wiped her eyes at the sight. The seafoam green dress looked as though it was made for her. Melody fidgeted with the off the shoulder sleeves.

"You look lovely, Melody." She told her.

"Just one thing…" Sarah paused and pulled a hair clip from her pocket.

Melody turned her back to have her hair put up, an action that reminded her so strongly of her mother; she felt a tear slip across her cheek.

She brushed it away.

"You know," Mrs. Hawkins began as she gathered Melody's raven hair. "The last time I wore that dress, Jim's father proposed to me."

The girl froze.

"Thinking of the day isn't much of a happy memory now. Leland was never meant to be a husband or a father. You should keep the dress, Melody. It's not doing any good staying in my closet. Go make happy memories in it." Sarah offered as she finished putting the girl's hair in an elegant bun.

Melody let out a choked sob as she turned back towards the woman. She wrapped her arms around Sarah. The woman's kindness reminded her so much of her mother. It made her realize just how much she really missed her parents.

She could never go back.

"Thank you," Melody spoke. Sarah seemed to understand in the way only a mother could. Melody was thanking her for more than just the dress. She hugged the girl back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

By the time that the anniversary party had started, Melody was dressed and ready. She felt as though bond had been strengthened between her and Mrs. Hawkins- _Sarah_.

She exited her room and descended the stairs to the party below. Melody couldn't help but feel somewhat self-conscious, she hadn't worn such lavish attire in a long time. When she reached the party, she nervously smoothed down the front of her dress.

"My My, you clean up rather nice, though I can't say that I'm surprised." Amelia complimented her from her spot at the table.

"Thank you. You look lovely as well." Melody replied as she sat at the table across from the feline.

"Yes, Yes, lovely and all that. If I never have to wear this blasted gown again, I'll have reached the fabled Heavens." She responded, tugging on the cobalt blue fabric.

Melody laughed behind her hand.

"Congratulations on your fourth anniversary" Melody chimed

"Thank you. You know, as a captain, I truly never thought that something like love was in the cards for me. I didn't really care much for romance either. And somehow, a fool like Delbert managed to capture my heart." She told Melody.

"I heard that." Dr. Doppler spoke as he sat beside his wife.

"I knew you would. That's why I said it." She responded.

"I'm a noted astrophysicist, and yet my wife still calls me a fool." He pointed out to Melody, not sounding the least bit angry.

"True, but you're _my_ fool." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I can live with that."

Melody watched the couple with a sense of longing. She wondered if she would ever have something like that…

"Captain! Dr! Happy four years!" Ben yelled happily at them "I'm so happy for ya!" He started to tear up.

"Oh! Melody, while I'm here, Jim needs some help plating some appetizers in the kitchen." The Bot told her.

Melody stood to help Jim and ben gasped loudly.

"Melody! Look at you! Wowza!" He praised.

She thanked him as she headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Jim tugged on his jacket collar. He wore the same outfit that he had on the day he returned from the academy. He wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't miss his old black jacket, even if these new clothes were much nicer. Even if he was a member of the interstellar navy (though currently off duty), he just wasn't the fancy type.

He heard the kitchen doors swing open.

"Melody reporting for duty." Called the girl behind him.

Jim turned towards her a sarcastic remark at the ready, but it died on his lips.

She stood before him in an elegant dress. The low sleeves revealed her graceful shoulders. Her dark hair had been placed in a bun, with a few strands of hair left to frame her delicate face. She looked up at him, and the blue of her eyes pulled him in once more.

At once, he was reminded of the night he had first seen her. Her beauty had been otherworldly. The girl before him was just as striking.

Melody looked away and shifted from one foot to another.

"You look nice-" "You look lovely" They spoke at the same time, their words overlapping.

She snickered at their talking over one another. Jim joined in on her laughter.

Melody. This was just Melody. He needed to snap out of it.

The girl washed her hands before joining him at the counter. She began to place food on the plates.

"You-uh. You look nice." He tried again.

Melody smiled shyly to herself.

"Thank you. Your mom actually gave me this dress." She told him happily.

"Really? Huh. It suits you." Jim reminded himself to thank his mother.

"Yeah, it made me… really happy. Sarah is really kind." Melody spoke as she finished a plate.

"She is." He said proudly.

* * *

Dinner had been served and eaten, and the party was in full swing. The Sarillyian band was playing from the stage. The guests danced in the center of the room where they had pushed the tables away. Sarah sat at one of the tables watching the scene contentedly. The band played a cheery tune, and the guests danced to it joyfully. Ben swung a laughing Melody around the dance floor. He slowed to stop as the upbeat song ended.

As the music changed to a slower, more classical tune, Melody adjusted her dress.

Jim tapped Ben on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" He questioned.

"I certainly don't mind at all, Jimmy!" Ben responded.

The people around them had paired off and began to waltz to the music. The stuffy atmosphere reminded Melody too much of who she used to be, but she tried to shrug off her discomfort.

Jim bowed sweepingly before her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, obviously putting on a show.

Melody giggled at his mock-prestigious attitude. She curtsied exaggeratedly before him.

"You may, my good sir." She spoke in a haughty tone.

Jim took her hand and placed his other on her waist.

He gradually began to guide her about the room.

"This is a rather nice party." He commented, still using a superior tone.

"Hmm, yes, rather nice. I do say though there aren't enough fancy people here." She replied jokingly

"Yes, it seems to be only us." He continued.

"Hmm, perhaps if we danced faster, it would be fancier." She intoned.

Jim smiled as he began to spin them around faster.

"Fancier now?" He questioned through his laughter.

Melody put her nose in the air.

"Quite, Quite. But I do believe it could be fancier."

They spun faster. Melody began to giggle as people cleared out of their way.

"Now?" He shouted over the music.

"FANCIER!" She cried in a snooty accent.

Sarah laughed as she watched the two goof around. They were having too much fun for their own good…

Delbert took a seat beside her and commented on the scene.

"It's nice, isn't it? Seeing Jim getting along so well with her," He began.

Sarah nodded in agreement as Amelia took a seat next to her husband.

On the dance floor, Jim and Melody spun about, both stuck in a fit of laughter.

"You always said that Jim wanted a younger sibling after all." Delbert continued.

Sarah burst out laughing.

"Oh, Delbert, you really are clueless." She shook her head.

"I am not!" He protested, then looked around searchingly. "…Clueless about what?"

Amelia chuckled at her husband.

"I have to agree with Sarah here. You are oblivious." Amelia said matter-of-factly as she watched Jim and Melody.

"S_iblings…_" The feline laughed to herself.

Not likely!

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! The story is very fluffy right now but plot is on the way...eventually. I just love fluff okay! If you're enjoying the story so far, please review**!


	7. Chapter 7: The Ride

"Come on, _Please_?" Melody whined from her spot tucked into Jim's side. They were laying on the roof of the inn watching the shooting stars streak across the sky.

"No, Mel," Jim said firmly, his arm wrapped around her.

Melody sat up quickly in a huff. Jim propped himself up.

"Aww, come on, I've been here for six months already and not once have you taken me on your solar surfer." She fussed.

"It's not safe." He said before laying back down.

"Boo. You're no fun, you know that." She wrinkled her nose.

"Pfft, if you knew me when I was 15, you wouldn't be saying that," He insisted.

"Oh, you mean back when you were fun." She countered, laying back down beside him

"Yeah. _Fun_. And _reckless_. I almost got sent to Juvenile detention." He revealed.

"Okay, well, this time, just don't get caught." She spoke simply.

"Easier said than done, Mel. It's just not worth the risk. And sometimes you have to make the responsible decision."

"If you play it safe all the time, nothing exciting will ever happen to you." She responded suddenly serious. Melody's eyes trailed a shooting star blazing across the horizon.

"I thought you were an adventurer Jim. Don't you ever get that urge to go out and do something amazing?" She questioned, turning on her side to look at him.

Jim turned towards her too. His eyes searched her face.

He did have that urge. He had just been told countless times not to give in to it anymore. To not be reckless.

Well, he was still Jim Hawkins, and he was still an adventurer.

Jim sighed loudly.

"You should be a politician, you know that? Fine. Tomorrow night okay." He dropped onto his back.

"Yay!" Melody gushed as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just listen to me when we're out there, okay?" He told her as he placed his hand on her back.

"I will. Thank you." She spoke softly. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Even with all her excitement for tomorrow night, she didn't want this moment to end. She could spend an eternity laying under the stars with Jim. She wished he wanted eternity with her too…

* * *

They had outlined a plan. Jim had left his surfer charging all day in the sun, so by the time they left, it would be full of juice. All-day, the next day Melody and Jim exchanged glances. Sarah thought nothing of it. After all, those two had constantly been sending eyes at each other for the past half a year. Sarah shrugged as morph floated around beside her, taking the shape of a snack. It looked like it was time to feed the little guy.

When midnight came, and the inn was quiet, Jim and Melody snuck out of their respective rooms and met on the roof again.

"Jeez, I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket.

"I can," Melody stated as she tied her hair into a ponytail. She had taken Jim's advice and worn a pair of pants; it wouldn't do to get her skirt caught on part of the surfer.

Jim lead the way down the side of the building to the surfer hovering below. He jumped on first, then turned and offered Melody his hand.

She took it without hesitation.

Melody hopped on behind.

"Alright, hold on tight, and don't let go," Jim warned as he grabbed the hand-holds of the surfer.

Melody grinned giddily to herself.

'Happily,' she thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back. Melody couldn't repress her sigh of contentment.

Jim was secretly glad that she couldn't see his face, he was sure that it was burning red at the girl pressed against him.

He cleared his throat.

"O-Okay. Ready?" He questioned, excitement building in him. He hadn't snuck out for a surfer ride in ages.

"Ready." She nodded against his back.

Jim felt his grin spread across his face. She would like this.

Jim stomped suddenly on the accelerator, and the surfer took off instantly into the night.

Melody's grip tightened as she suppressed a scream.

When they were far enough away not to be heard, Melody let out an excited whoop.

Jim laughed at the sound.

"Am I fun now?" He shouted over the wind, rushing by.

"Heck yeah! You can't get more fun than this!" She shouted back.

Jim thought that sounded like a challenge to him.

"Wanna bet?" He smirked.

All of a sudden, the solar surfer took a dramatic turn upwards; they were shooting into the sky.

And then, he lifted his foot off the pedal. They plummeted downward in a free fall. Jim expertly guided the surfer into a series of corkscrews.

Melody screamed in delight.

He wasn't surprised that his partner in crime was a thrill seeker.

At the last moment, he pulled up and slowed the surfer into a graceful glide.

Laughter bubbled from Melody's throat.

"That was _amazing_!" She cried.

"Okay so maybe being a little reckless is still okay." He conceded as he pulled the surfer to a nearby ridge. Gently he touched down on the solid ground.

"You're lucky I'm not the type to say I told you so," She hummed as she followed Jim off the surfer.

"You kind of just did." He retorted as he sat on the ground beside his solar surfer. Melody plopped down beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Details" She waved it off.

Melody raised her eyes to the stars again. Sometimes she wondered if her parents were ever looking up at the stars too.

It didn't matter; it wouldn't even be the same stars; they were nine systems away.

"Jim?" she began.

"Yeah?" his eyes swept towards her.

"Do you ever want to leave and have another adventure?" She wondered. She knew that she did, but she also didn't want to leave him. It was too late for that now. She was utterly head over heels for him.

Jim looked back at the stars.

"Yes." He answered, honestly.

"Me too," Melody whispered. She wanted to go and have an adventure, and she wanted it to be with Jim.

* * *

They'd spent an hour on the ridge before Jim decided that it would probably be best if they went back. Melody wrapped her arms around him once more. Jim thought to himself that it wouldn't hurt to have one last burst of speed. He wanted to hear Melody scream from excitement again. Jim stamped on the pedal as he wondered why that thought made him embarrassed. Whatever it was, he was rewarded with her shrieks of joy at the sudden acceleration. The sound made him shift slightly, self-conscious again. But he didn't have any time to analyze why her thrill sent little shocks of pride through him.

The sound of a siren whooped to life behind them

"Oh no."

Melody's grip tightened against him again, this time in fear.

Jim slowed to a stop as the Robo-Enforcers pulled up beside them.

"Do you two know how fast you were going?" The robotic voice of one of the enforcers questioned.

"Too fast, Sir."

"That's correct."

Melody hid her head behind his back.

"Hey, aren't you the Hawkins boy?" Called the other officer.

Jim nodded.

"You're a graduate of the Interstellar academy, son. You should now better." The officer lectured.

Melody stiffened. Jim was going to get into trouble because of her-!

"Wait! It was my idea to do this. Jim just listened to me because he wanted to make me happy. Please don't get him in trouble." Melody pleaded.

Jim froze. What was she doing? If they found out, she was a runaway-!

"I _see,_ young lady. What's your name?" he interrogated with his metal arms crossed.

"Melody." She gulped.

"Alright, you two, we're going to let you off with a warning." Melody and Jim both sighed in relief.

"But Hawkins," The enforcer began "Next time, try flowers if you want to make your girlfriend happy." And with that, the officers were gone.

"S-she's not my-" But they were out of earshot. Jim huffed before rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Silently he guided the surfer back to the inn.

When the two were back on the roof, Jim swung to face her angrily.

"What did you think you were doing?" He reprimanded. He knew he was overreacting but-

"I had to speak up, Jim! I couldn't let you get in trouble for something that was my fault!" She stomped her foot.

"Oh yeah, well what would you have done if they found out you were a runaway, huh? They'd take you away Mel." Jim stressed.

"I know, and I'm sorry for worrying you. But you said that sometimes you have to do the responsible thing. So that's what I did." She bit her lip as she tried to explain herself.

Jim sighed.

"You're too good at this arguing thing, you know?" He began, "Just please, don't do something like that again."

Melody told him that she wouldn't.

He had to believe her.

He couldn't lose her.

* * *

**(A/N): Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Birthday

Jim ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

'Think. Think. There's gotta be something...'

_Something_

And... he was at a loss.

Jim slumped against the check-in desk he sat behind. Morph took the shape of a question mark but settled into Jim's pocket when no answer was given.

It had been almost 10 months since Melody showed up at his doorstep, and here he was trying to figure out what he could for her birthday.

This wouldn't have been so hard if he'd had more time to plan.

But as it was, he had _one_ day. Her 17th birthday was tomorrow, and she hadn't thought to mention it till this morning.

And he didn't even think she had done it on purpose; she had seemed almost embarrassed to have let it slip.

Well, there was no way he would forget it now. He was going to do something for her, whether she expected it or not.

He just had to figure out what it was...

Damn it; he was no good at this sort of thing.

He wanted to do something amazing for her. After all, when his birthday had come, Melody had surprised him with a cake she had baked herself (through trial and error) and she had gifted him with a copy of a new book that she had inscribed. She deserved something special; she was special...

She had swept into his life and changed everything. At this point, he couldn't imagine not knowing her. She had even made the _inn_ a happier place. Sure, the Benbow had a pleasant atmosphere before, it seemed to be constantly permeated by a sense of warmth. That was probably from the kindness of his mother. But Melody brought such energy and spirit and optimism to his home. Like his mother's presence created warmth, Melody's encouraged enthusiasm.

He wanted to thank her; she deserved a wonderful birthday. And a gift.

Oh, shoot! A gift! He hadn't even thought of that.

He groaned.

He had no clue what to get her either; she already had so many remarkable things. Her little room was decorated with interesting little knick-knacks and treasures she'd picked up from the marketplace. Jim smiled fondly; his partner in crime was quite the little collector.

Jim stood up from his spot behind the desk.

He might have had an idea.

Now _that_ could work!

* * *

Melody laughed and tried to tug on her blindfold.

Jim batted her hand away.

"You are awful at cooperating; you know that." He grumbled good-naturedly.

"And you're saying this to the runaway?" She retorted.

"I know that whatever you're doing, it must be for my birthday. But I swear if there's a surprise party waiting for me, I'm gonna bolt in the other direction." She continued as Jim guided her forward, his hand on her shoulder.

He let out a chuckle.

"No way I would do that. I'd like to make you happy on your 17th birthday, not uncomfortable. I know you well enough by now to know you'd hate that." Melody could feel Jim lean down towards her as he spoke.

"Now, no more talk about being a runaway, we're going into town." He spoke in a lowered voice into her ear.

Melody shivered at the sound.

She nodded.

"Al-almost there?" She questioned shakily.

"Yep." He replied, and she could feel his fingers deftly untying her blindfold.

Melody squinted against the sunlight. Her hand went to shield her eyes, and the shadow revealed the building before her.

She smiled crookedly as she took in the lopsided building before. It was a charming little storefront made of mismatched bricks of different sizes and shapes. The plants in the windowsill planter had overgrown and begun to climb up the side of the building. Melody watched as the collection of at least a dozen wind chimes danced in the breeze.

What an odd little place.

She loved it.

Her eyes traced the swooping letters of the crooked sign.

_Calalail's Collectibles and Curios_

Melody turned towards Jim, a grin painted on her face.

"An antique shop!" She gasped in delight.

Jim smiled at her eagerness before nodding towards the entrance.

She grabbed his hand and led them both inside the shop.

Pushing the door open, Melody and Jim were greeted by the tinkling sound of a bell.

Inside the shop were rows of display cases crammed full of various odds and ends. Old toys, lamps, and other objects were scattered throughout the store. All around, there were towers of hats and books leaning precariously. The room was so full; she could just barely see that the walls were painted burgundy red.

The sound of an old music box drifted through the room.

"This is...this is incredible," Melody spoke in astonishment.

She swiveled, desperately trying to take everything in.

"Have a look around." Jim nudged her forward.

Melody picked a careful path through the cluttered room, studying the items for sale as she did.

When she had reached the back, she noticed that there was another room behind it, the entrance had been blocked from sight.

In the next room, there was row after row of shelves. They seemed to stretch all the way up to the ceiling, all filled with antique treasures. She noted that the walls were painted a light blue in this area.

Melody stopped in front of one shelf at the sight of something interesting a few shelves up.

She stretched to reach it.

_Almost..._

Nope. She was too short.

Jim chuckled at the display before stepping behind her and reaching to grab the item.

Melody was glad she was turned away from him. Her face had surely gone red from his proximity.

She turned around to face him.

"Here." He tossed it to her.

Melody caught it curiously and studied the item.

An antique locket, on the front, words were carved delicately:

'_Now you may always carry your home close to your heart.' _

She ran her hands over the engraving. Her fingers found the button on the side, and the locket snapped open. A projection sprung forward of the planet they were currently on, Montressor.

For some reason, Melody felt a sense of melancholy. Whoever this locket had belonged to, they had left their home behind.

"Do you want it?" Jim asked quietly, seemingly understanding her somber mood.

She nodded.

Onto the next room.

A Forest green room occupied by planters filled with alien flora from at least three different systems.

She picked up a blue and orange flower.

And then a room with purple striped wallpaper filled with clothes. Melody picked out two dresses and a hat.

And another room, orange floral wallpaper plastered around it. Here she found a silver comb and an intricately carved pair of bookends.

Room after room, the shop seemed to stretch on endlessly. Melody happily picked through the treasure trove, and when her arms grew full, Jim helped.

By the time they finally reached the back of the store, they both had their arms full. The room was a deep calming blue, and at the very back, there was a little wooden desk with a register.

It was empty. Melody and Jim looked at each other in curiosity before depositing their loot onto the desk.

And then someone dropped from a perch above them and onto the ground below.

The two jumped in surprise.

Before them stood an impossibly tall woman draped in a cloak of iridescent feathers.

She bent down to look at the two. Her head cocked from side to side. Her long hair blended into her cloak.

No. It wasn't a cloak at all, or hair.

The woman was covered in feathers. Melody had never seen an aviary alien before. _She was beautiful_.

The woman studied the two, pacing in front of them, the movement revealed her bird-like feet. Her sharp talons clicked against the hard floor.

The two friends stood still as the shop owner looked them up and down.

She stopped before Melody, and her bright yellow eyes seemed to look through the girl.

And then she smiled.

"Greetings." She twittered.

Melody somehow felt as though she had passed a test.

"Ah, very discerning eye, young travelers, you have chosen very interesting things." She spoke as she picked up from Melody's pile a little brass figurine of a dancing couple.

"We're actually not travelers; we live very close," Jim spoke

The woman looked up towards him and tilted her head.

"You both have the hearts of travelers; this planet is but a stop on your journeys," She murmured as she sorted through all the items. Melody frowned at Jim as he discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Ahh!" She squawked, "How rude of me, I have not introduced myself. I am the one known as Calalail. Tell me, what do they call you two?"

"I'm Melody, and this is my friend Jim."

Calalail clicked her tongue.

"Travelers like you should be aware, the call to adventure may become an overwhelming temptation, even at the expense of those we love." She spoke mysteriously.

Jim didn't even bother hiding the eye roll this time.

"Of course," Calalail's eyes snapped to Jim's, "You would not leave behind the girl you loved?" She cooed.

"W-what…?" He took a step back.

"Nothing, nothing at all. A hypothetical."

She turned back to Melody.

"Usually, all this would be much more, but I will take 75." She hummed.

The girl nodded and began to reach for her coin purse, but Jim put out a hand to stop her. Calalail tracked the movement with interest.

"I'm paying, Mel," He turned towards the girl, tuning out the bird-woman in front of them.

"Happy Birthday." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Melody graced him with an adoring smile.

Calalail cooed again as he handed her the money.

She handed them all their treasures in several bags.

"Farewell…" She sang as the two left to navigate through the many rooms and out the front door.

* * *

Once outside, Jim couldn't stop himself.

"What a weirdo." He muttered.

Melody swatted his arm.

"She's just eccentric." She defended as she searched through one of the bags.

She pulled out the locket and hung it around her neck.

"How's it look?" She questioned.

Truthfully, the locket looked fine; he was more focused on the girl wearing it than the trinket around her neck.

"Beautiful." He said.

Melody twirled around happily.

"Thank you for this, Jim. You didn't have to do anything for me, but I'm really happy with what you did." She smiled up at him fondly.

He quickly turned away.

"Yeah, uh, we better head back home before it gets late" He spoke as he led her towards the inn.

In a moment of bravery, Melody took his hand in hers and squeezed lightly. Jim felt his face get warm and turned his head away. Shyly, he squeezed her hand back.

_Oh Boy_

He was in deep.

* * *

**(A/N): Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Anniversary

Like every morning, Melody began her day at the breakfast table with Jim and Sarah. This morning, however, Ben set a chocolate cupcake in front of her instead of the usual omelette.

Melody looked at him curiously.

"Thank you...? What's this for?" She asked, picking up the treat.

"Don't be silly, Melody! Today's your one-year anniversary at the inn!" He said, patting her on the head.

"How did you know?" She wondered. Ben and Sarah both hadn't even been there when she first showed up.

"Jim wrote it on the calendar." Sarah grinned as she informed the girl.

Melody looked over at him with a sly smile.

"You did?" She teased.

Jim rolled his eyes. When Melody turned away, morph took the shape of a heart. The little creature began to giggle when Jim attempted to shoo him away.

"You have anything planned for your anniversary?" Sarah questioned as she looked between Melody and Jim.

Melody could feel her face heat at the way the question had been worded. _Anniversary._

She frowned_._ It was never gonna happen. She'd been there a year already, she was sure that if Jim felt the way she did, she would know it by now.

Melody shook her head.

"Nope. Besides, don't we both have work today?" She questioned.

Sarah's lips twitched upwards.

"I see what you're trying to do. Okay, okay, you two can have the day off." She conceded.

Melody and Jim high-fived victoriously.

"Try not to get into too much trouble," Sarah warned.

"We won't." Jim rushed to reassure her.

Sarah smirked.

"I was actually talking to Melody." She replied.

The girl in question grinned.

"I can make no such promises." And with that, she grabbed Jim by the hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Woah-" he exclaimed as he was pulled away.

Melody stopped and turned to face him, a hand on her hip.

"Come on, _Jimmy, _don't you wanna celebrate our 1 year anniversary?" She teased before turning back around.

Sarah was just able to catch the expression on her son's face before he was pulled out the front door.

She could only describe the look as lovestruck.

* * *

A few hours later, Sarah sat at the front desk of the inn, reading her latest book. Or at least trying to. She kept reading the same few lines over and over. She sighed and set the book down. She just couldn't stop thinking of the look on her son's face. She was no fool, she knew love when she saw it, and if she wasn't mistaken, she had seen that look on Melody's face many times. Already a year had passed, she wondered how much longer it would take before the two realized they weren't alone in their feelings. Still, they were both so young...

But then again she and Leland had been young...

She bit her nail.

Bad example.

Besides, Melody and Jim had something that she and Leland never did.

Real friendship.

The two of them had a deep bond. They were already best friends by the time she and Ben returned and met Melody for the first time.

Her and Leland were doomed to fail, she knew that now. Flirting and physical affection had been the basis for their love...

Sarah had faith in those two, and she was a romantic at heart, she hoped they would figure it out soon.

* * *

Melody and Jim returned home to the inn after an eventful day of solar surfing. They had even stopped at the market and visited Tarma at his stall. She hadn't wanted the day to end, but eventually, Jim remarked that it was getting late, and the two had to return home. On the ride home, Melody laid her head against Jim's back. She wanted to keep holding on to him. Don't get her wrong, she loved the thrill of surfing, but being pressed against Jim was definitely a plus.

Melody started to feel a bit guilty, and she loosened her grip lightly. Jim was her friend, he obviously thought of her that way only, she shouldn't have been thinking of him that way. If he had known she had been thinking like that while her arms were wrapped around him...

Best not to think on that.

She began to loosen her hands even further in shame.

Jim slowed the surfer down.

"You better hang on tighter unless you want to fall off!" He shouted over the wind rushing by.

Melody tightened her grip again at his request.

"That's my girl!" He shouted before stomping on the accelerator and taking off.

Melody felt herself turn red. Was he trying to kill her? How was she supposed to put her feelings behind her if he kept doing things like calling her _his_ girl? It was impossible, she was too far gone by now...

* * *

Once the two returned home, Melody feigned fatigue and quickly retreated to her room. She had had a wonderful time, but her stupid feelings for Jim were making her feel like garbage. She needed some alone time to sort out her thoughts. Jim wasn't in love with her, she was sure of that, but some stupid childish part of her couldn't help but be hopeful. At times like these, she wished that she had the brazenness of her mother. When Ariel wanted something, she just went for it, and that's how she got her husband. Melody fidgeted with a strand of her hair. Her mother had also been gorgeous when she met her father. Melody didn't exactly think of herself as gorgeous...

Knock Knock

Not the best timing.

"Come in," Melody called from her seat on the bed.

Oh, thank goodness, it was just Sarah. If it had been Jim...

Melody visibly cringed.

"That happy to see me, huh?" Sarah asked with her arms crossed.

Oops

"Sorry, Sarah, it's not you. It's just that I'm not feeling too well." She apologized and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Physically or emotionally?" She responded as she took a seat next to the girl.

Melody darted her eyes away, suddenly unable to look the woman in the eye.

"Ahh, emotionally it is," Sarah observed keenly. Damn maternal instinct, how did moms always know?

"I think I may know what this is about..." the woman began rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly (so that's where Jim picked it up.)

Melody stilled

"You do...?" she spoke quietly.

Sarah just nodded.

Melody shifted slightly away.

"You must think I'm a foolish little girl with a crush..." she said in self-depreciation.

"Of _course I don't,_ Melody. There's nothing wrong with being in love." Sarah scooted closer as she spoke.

The girl flinched. So even Sarah knew how deep her feelings were. How embarrassing.

Melody held her face in her hands and let out a groan.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of the way you feel, honey." Sarah chuckled at the dramatics.

"Well, I can't help it. Jim's my best friend. I shouldn't be thinking of him like that all the time. He'd be totally weirded out if he found out." She tried to explain.

'Weirded out? More like ecstatic. If only you knew.' Sarah thought to herself. She wanted to tell Melody so badly that her son obviously loved her too. But she just couldn't, it wasn't her place to tell.

All she could do was try to comfort her.

"You and Jim are best friends. Do you really think that something like this should come in between you?" Sarah reasoned, laying her hand over the girl's.

"No. Not if I don't let it. If I just don't tell him, then it can't tear us apart." Melody murmured with resolve.

_No_! What a step backwards.

All Sarah could do was nod as she kept her mouth firmly shut.

* * *

For some reason, Melody had run off to her room when they got home_._ Jim hoped she was feeling okay. He was on the roof of the inn again, contemplating what was going on with his partner in crime. Had he done something to make her mad?

Jim sat up suddenly.

Oh god. What if he had made her uncomfortable? He had called her his girl. He hadn't meant to, it had just slipped out. He had been so good about not letting his infatuation with her show. Until now, apparently. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Just then, the sound of one of the windows sliding open caught his attention.

Melody climbed out of her room and took a seat beside him.

Maybe she wasn't mad?

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

He discreetly sighed in relief.

Not mad then.

"I had fun today." She told him.

"You and I always have fun together." He replied, internally debating whether or not he should wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"I've had more fun in the year I've been here, than I've had my whole life before." She confessed as her eyes drifted upwards towards the stars.

Not for the first time, Jim wondered about her life before. From the bits and pieces of information she had given him over the year, her life seemed so _restrictive_.

His body seemed to ignore his internal debate, because on instinct, his arm wrapped around her.

Luckily she didn't seem to mind.

"I still miss them, sometimes, you know? My parents, I mean..." She whispered from her spot tucked into his side.

His grip on her shoulder tightened.

Jim couldn't help but feel angry towards her parents for the whole arranged marriage. They practically tried to sell their daughter off.

"Mel, you don't need them anymore, okay. Mom, Ben, Morph, and I, we're your new family." He laced his fingers through hers as he spoke.

She turned and looked up at him, and for once, her expression was so vulnerable. Like she had let down a wall neither of them knew existed.

She squeezed his hand before tucking herself back into his side.

He never wanted to let her go. He was beginning to realize that he was dealing with something far more intense than infatuation...

"Thank you, Jim. You're such a good friend..." She said earnestly.

Why did that make him feel so disappointed?

"I better be going to bed." She sighed as she got up.

"Goodnight, Mel." He called.

She paused in thought at the window. Then she swooped down and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, Jim." She replied before climbing back into her window and sliding it shut.

Jim sat for a moment in shock, his hand over his cheek.

How could something as innocent as a kiss on the cheek feel so wonderful?

It was Melody. She made everything better. She made his whole life better.

He wished that things could stay this way.

_If only they had._

* * *

**(A/N): Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10: The Visit

For three more months, everything was perfect. Melody and Jim spent all their free time together. In the year she had been there, they both had seen everything to see and done everything to do on the little mining planet of Montressor. And though Jim would never say anything, he was starting to feel that familiar boredom creep up on him. Montressor was small and uneventful; the only thing that had made it interesting for the past year was Melody. But Jim was starting to yearn for adventure again, he had graduated from the academy more than a year ago and he had yet to hear anything from the interstellar navy.

But as these thoughts would sneak up on him, he would start to feel guilty. He was so lucky to have everything that he had now, especially Melody. So he shoved his need for exploration out of his mind and focused on the life before him.

One morning before Melody had woken up, Jim was once again stationed at the front desk. He absentmindedly tapped his fingers against the desk as he tried not to get lost in the monotony of his life. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming up the walkway snapped him out of his lull. He grabbed the sign-in book, ready to help the new guest check-in.

But when the door opened, Jim was greeted not by a customer, but the esteemed admiral Bluedwarf. Jim shot out of his chair to stand tall and saluted the admiral.

"At ease." Came the rumbling voice of the admiral. Like Mr. Arrow, rest his soul, the admiral was an igneous alien, also known as a rock alien. He had met the admiral before at the academy; after all, he was the one to receive Captain Amelia's recommendation to accept Jim into the academy. When they had first met, Bluedwarf's resemblance to arrow created a terrible pit in his stomach, but he had come to see the admiral as his own person, not as Mr. Arrow's doppelgänger.

"Admiral, it's great to see you, sir, have you come on business?" Jim asked as he led the admiral to the table nearby to take a seat.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Business concerning you, Mr. Hawkins." He spoke as he adjusted his hat.

Jim tried desperately not to show how nervous that made him.

"Really...?" He wondered to Bluedwarf.

"Yes, young man. Now you graduated from the academy with flying colors, including the portion where students spend a year serving on a vessel. Coupled with your previous experience with the mutiny on the RLS Legacy, I would say that you're ready to return to duty as part of the interstellar navy." The admiral spoke proudly.

"Thank you, sir!" He spoke excitedly. He was finally going back to duty after over a year of no service.

"But can I ask...why did you keep me off duty for more than a year?" He looked away as he asked.

"You had a hectic life at the academy, barely any time to settle down. I thought it would be best to give you some time off with your family before you're sent back into duty. My higher-ups did the same for me, keeps you from getting restless when your serving." That made sense, it had been a great year with Melody.

Melody!

All the color drained from his face. Here he was about to happily accept a job off-planet and leave her behind.

"Sir...I-"

"With your bravery on the Legacy, it's only suiting that you get the job of Captain on the RLS Discovery."

Jim paused.

Captain.

This was-this was huge. If he turned this down, he may never get this kind of opportunity again. He had told Silver that he would chart his own course, that he saw a future ahead of him. This was his future, calling out to him. This decision should have been easy.

Jim swallowed audibly.

But it wasn't. It wasn't easy at all.

"I know it can be hard to leave your family behind lad, it was hard for me. But try not to worry, there'll be plenty of time for visiting home in between the missions you'll be assigned to." The admiral consoled as he placed a heavy hand on Jim's shoulder.

That was true, he could visit. In fact, he could visit all the time. Melody could get on without him for a little time in between; after all in her own words, she had survived fine on her own through nine systems. Even if it would be hard to be apart, it would only be temporary.

Jim nodded.

"I'll take the job, sir." He looked into the admiral's eyes.

Bluedwarf smiled.

"Welcome aboard, Captain Hawkins."

If only Jim knew why those words felt so final.

* * *

Wordless Melody climbed the stairs back to her room. She shut the door and numbly sat on her bed.

She had slept in and missed breakfast, something she so rarely did. Sarah was kind enough to let her sleep, and Jim had taken desk duty. When she had finally pulled herself from the thick sleep she had sunken into; it was 11:30 am.

She had dressed and skillfully wrapped her hair in a low ponytail before excitedly descending the stairs. She was sure that Jim would tease her about sleeping in. She liked it when he did that. He'd get this mischievous gleam in his eye...

But when she heard voices in the front room, she had slowed to a halt on the staircase just out of sight. It would have been rude to run down and interrupt their conversation. She had turned to climb the stairs, but she halted when she heard him address the guest by name.

Admiral Bluedwarf

An admiral from the interstellar navy. Melody felt her soul swirl with dread.

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she felt as if her feet had been glued to the ground.

She listened in mounting horror as Jim was offered a job on a vessel.

Far away, off on an adventure without her.

Melody gripped the locket he had bought for her as a birthday gift from the antique store. Her fingers retraced the engraving.

'Now you may always carry your home close to your heart.'

He wouldn't leave his home. He wouldn't leave her...

"I'll take the job, sir."

Everything after that had been a blur. She stayed up in her room for another hour, staring unseeingly at the wall.

Finally, a knock came at her door.

Lazily her gaze drifted toward the sound.

"Melody? You awake? You really shouldn't sleep in much later." It was Jim's muffled voice that carried through the door.

She said nothing.

"Mel?"

"..."

"Are you okay?" His voice shook with concern.

Good. He deserved to worry. He-

"Okay that's it I'm coming in!" And with that, the door swung open.

Jim fixed her with an unimpressed look.

"Thanks for not answering me, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He shook his head in exasperation.

Melody felt her frustration begin to boil over into rage.

"Why should you care?" She murmured in a low, dangerous tone.

Jim looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about-?" He began.

"Just go." She bit out, her eyes sharp.

"What?" He didn't understand.

Melody rose to her feet.

"Leave." She ground out.

"Walk out of the door, and don't come back." Her voice began to rise.

Jim stepped back, genuine hurt evident in his expression.

She pushed away the guilt. He should be hurt; he was hurting her.

He was leaving.

"Mel-" He pleaded.

"LEAVE! Leave me to rot, _Captain Hawkins_!" She hissed venomously.

Understanding dawned on his face. She had overheard him. He felt guilt wash over him in waves.

"Melody I-I'm sorry. Just let me explain-" he spoke past the lump in his throat. This wasn't how this was supposed to go-

Without another word, Melody shoved him out of the door and slammed it behind him.

He heard her break down in sobs through the door. He gripped his head as though he were in pain.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

* * *

Melody stayed locked in her room for the rest of the day. Guiltily he had explained the situation to his mother. She had hugged him sadly, before leaving with a tray of food for Melody.

She had spoken through the door, murmuring words of comfort to the girl. The other side remained silent. With a heavy sigh, Sarah left the food at the door.

She felt for them both. She understood Jim's reasoning; this was a huge opportunity. But she also knew the heartache that Melody felt, she'd felt it before herself.

Poor girl.

* * *

That night Jim knocked on her door again. She stayed silent as he explained from the other side, how important this was to him. That he'd be coming back, he'd visit. He wouldn't forget her.

But to her, it felt as if he already had.

In a choked voice, he told her that he'd be leaving in a week.

Melody felt her heart clench inside her chest.

* * *

For the remainder of the week, Melody stayed in her room, only coming out when absolutely necessary. She stayed silent. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth; she'd have another breakdown. Jim tried endlessly to talk to her, but every time she saw him, she turned away. She couldn't let him see the tears threatening to spill.

Truthfully her anger had begun to dissipate, and soon all she was left with was raw sadness gnawing at her gut. She hated this; how dare he make her feel so helpless. So weak. He was supposed to be her partner in crime, her best friend. Instead, he was going to go off and have an adventurous life devoid of her presence.

That stupid selfish-!

She wanted to hate him.

But she just couldn't.

* * *

The day of Jim's departure had come. He should have felt overjoyed, but he felt as if he was leaving a piece of him behind.

As he had every day for the past week, Jim knocked on Melody's door. He didn't want to leave like this. Maybe he didn't want to leave at all.

Again, he was met with silence.

"Melody?"

Of course, there was no response.

"I'm sorry Mel, I am. When I come back from this first mission, I'll spend a whole week with you. I'll bring you back a gift from the Kilian spaceport and-and when I get back, I'll even teach you how to solar surf on your own like you've been asking." Jim presses his hands against the door.

Nothing.

He slumped forward and pressed his forehead against the surface.

"Please Mel..." he choked.

But no response came.

Reluctantly he pulled himself from the door. With heavy steps, he walked down the stairs and out of the Benbow Inn.

* * *

(A/N): Please Review


	11. Chapter 11: The Return

"Captain, the Montressor spaceport is up ahead." Came the voice of the first mate Christopher Dawn. Another humanoid, like Jim.

"Thank you, Mr. Dawn. Prepare for docking procedures, Mr. Mainsley."

"Aye captain." Replied the serpent alien manning the wheel.

Jim took a deep breath at the familiar sight of the crescent spaceport.

Finally, he was home.

The first mission the discovery had been sent on had taken four months. But diplomatic issues couldn't be rushed. Or so he had been told. The king of the planet Calia, was easily angered. And it seemed that the Calians didn't take kindly to attempted thievery. His first mate was lucky that he had only been imprisoned instead of being sent straight to the chopping block. And with his negotiation skills, Jim was able to convince the king of his first mate's innocence. Although from now on, he'd be keeping an eye on Mr. Dawn.

And though it had been thrilling, Jim was eager to return home. To _Melody._

His gaze softened as he thought of her. His little runaway turned partner in crime. He prayed that she had forgiven him by now. He had even brought her a gift. A scarf made of Kilian silk. It turned from green to blue in the moonlight. It had reminded him of her eyes.

He wanted to see them again.

As he left to take the ferry home, the rest of his crew entertained themselves with the merry atmosphere of the spaceport. He had received a few teasing jabs about going home to the misses. The crew had heard their fair share of tales about the captain's Melody. At first, he hadn't wanted to talk to them about her at all. But the crew had seemed distant and a bit uncomfortable with him at first. The cook Timothy Wilhelm had been kind enough to give him some advice for bonding with his crew.

"Tell them a bit about your home life." He had said.

"To humanize yourself."

Jim had responded with something about not knowing where to start.

"Oh come on Captain Hawkins, there's gotta be something. Maybe a girl back home?" Timothy had wheedled.

And it had worked, once he had told them of Melody, the crew took a shining to him. Soon they were all trading tales of their lives back home.

Even when she wasn't there, Melody had been his partner.

He could feel his excitement mounting as the ferry touched down and he approached the inn.

Without ceremony, Jim swung the door open to the inn. His mother looked up in surprise at the sound. There were bags under her eyes. He reminded himself to tell her not to overwork herself. He rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. Her fingers gripped tightly to his back. Jim pulled away and smiled down at his mother.

A tear trailed down her cheek.

He furrowed his brow and wiped it away.

"Come on Mom, I'm home now, everything's okay." He comforted.

A sniffling sound came from the desk. Morph was crying as he shifted into a puddle of tears.

"Aww, not you too buddy." He said as he stroked the creature.

Something was off.

He felt a chill creep up his spine.

"Where's Ben? Cooking?"

His mother nodded a far off look on her face. Another tear streamed down her cheek.

Why was she so quiet? He'd only been gone four months.

"Where's Mel?" He asked as he continued to stroke morph.

His mother froze. Her face shifted into something raw and heartbroken.

From her pocket, she pulled out something before presenting it to Jim with shaky hands.

It was Melody's locket, the very one he had brought her for her birthday. The chain was snapped.

_'__Now you may always carry your home close to your heart.'_ It read.

His mother's sad eyes drifted up to meet his.

Finally, she spoke. Her voice shook.

"Oh, Jim, she's gone...she ran away the morning you left."

* * *

**(A/N): Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12: The Mission

3 more months dragged by. The captain of the RLS Discovery just wasn't the same after his visit home. That's what all the crew were saying. Jim had spent the week he had off searching his home planet. He looked everywhere. But by the end of the week, it became apparent; Melody was off-planet. She was probably in a different system by now. She was gone.

When he had returned, he was unrecognizable. He was numb. He went about his next mission emotionlessly. And while in the first mission, he had been adventurous, spirited, and roguish. In this mission, he was cold, straight forward, and harsh. When the navy needed a specific part from a two-headed alien named Zandac, and they had tried to scam him, instead of negotiating or even calling the con-man out, Jim carelessly pressed the barrel of his laser rifle to the man's head. Needless to say, the greedy blaggard wouldn't try and scam the interstellar navy again. Jim hadn't even been angry; he just didn't care enough to argue. He didn't care enough about anything nowadays.

His whole reason to care had disappeared.

For the past 3 months, every day had felt exactly the same. Empty and meaningless. It grew even worse once Melody's 18th birthday passed. He had kept himself in his Captain's quarters the whole time. For one day, he let himself grieve, but by the next morning, he was back to his emotionless state.

After he had completed the mission with Zandac, another was promptly assigned. Admiral Bluedwarf had explained the new job. He was to escort a member of Royalty back to their home planet and make sure that they stayed safe. He took the mission apathetically.

Bluedwarf commented that he should be able to do this mission even as he was now, lacking a first mate. Luckily he had kept an eye on his ex-first mate, Mr. Dawn. The fool had tried to steal again. And though the man had attempted to plead his case, Jim was done. The man was fired on the spot.

So he took his new mission and carried on. Off to the planet Gaull, to escort some spoiled little princess back to her palace.

* * *

Timothy Wilhelm was worried for his captain. As the cook, there wasn't much he could do to comfort the man. He knew the kind of havoc that heartbreak could wreak. After Mr. Dawn had been fired, Timothy had unofficially taken on the duties of the first mate. He had done his best to keep everything ship-shape, but _really,_ he was _only_ a cook, he belonged in the galley! Still, he had grown to rather like Jim, so when the RLS Discovery touched down on the planet's surface, Timothy was the one to greet their guest.

To his surprise, when the princess walked up the gangplank, she was sporting a pair of handcuffs and was being pushed roughly forward by a man he knew to be a bounty hunter.

Just what was going on here?

The burly alien gruffly pulled her to a stop in front of Timothy.

"You the captain?" He rumbled.

"No, I'm the- the first mate. Is this the princess we've been charged with escorting?" He asked, looking over the poorly dressed girl. She glared up at him.

The bounty hunter laughed.

"Not very royal, is she?" He spoke as he undid the girl's cuffs. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder before she could pull away.

"Watch her closely, or she's likely to escape. Wiley little thing, aren't ya, sweetheart?" He mocked.

The princess stomped on his foot. He let out a yelp and rose his hand as if to hit her.

Timothy quickly steered the girl away.

"Understood, sir, we'll keep her safe as we were assigned to do." He spoke as he kept a much softer hand on the princess's shoulder.

The brute grunted before marching down the gangplank.

The girl watched him go with disdain. Had her parents hired a bounty hunter as her bodyguard? What a poor choice for a royal.

With a sigh, Timothy led the girl to the Captain's quarters.

Knocking on the door, he was greeted with a barely audible, "Come in."

When the cook opened the door, the captain was sitting with his chair facing away. It seemed he was in a poor mood again.

Timothy closed the door behind them before leading the girl to the spot before the desk.

Reluctantly he walked over to the Captain and whispered in his ear what the bounty hunter had told him. That their guest was likely to escape. The captain gave a disinterested nod before waving the cook away.

As Timothy opened the door, he turned to the girl; she seemed as though she was putting on a show of toughness. He couldn't help but flash her a sympathetic smile. She seemed unknowingly calmed by this.

* * *

The princess stood in the captain's office, staring at the back of his chair. As soon as he let down his guard, she was out of here.

"Princess-" Called the captain.

"I have been assigned to escort you back to your home planet. I've been informed that you may try to escape. Unfortunately for you, this ship is about to launch. So unless you plan on going overboard, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

For the briefest of moments, the girl thought the voice was familiar, but that was quickly forgotten in her anger. She wasn't about to be ordered about by this man.

"Unfortunately for _you, _captain. This ship hasn't launched _yet_-!" And with that, the girl darted out of the cabin and on to the main deck. She was out of here! She could hear the man swearing behind her. She was at the edge of the ship, ready to leap over and onto the port below.

Come on! Almost there-!

A sharp tug on her wrist stopped her in her tracks. See tried unsuccessfully to pull her hand from the captain's grip. Outraged, she turned to face him, ready to yell every profane word she knew.

But her voice died when she saw the Captain's face. He looked at her in utter shock.

It was Jim.

* * *

It was Melody.

The little princess whose wrist he was gripping was Melody.

How-?

Her shocked features rearranged into utter heartbreak. No, that wasn't it...

_Betrayal_

_S_he ripped her wrist from his grip.

"So now you'll turn me in too! Abandoning me wasn't enough!" Her voice shook. The first time he'd heard it in 7 months, and she sounded so hurt.

The crew around them looked on in puzzlement. Without a thought, he recaptured her arm and dragged her back to his room.

When the door was closed, he turned on her, suddenly angry. Angry in the same way he had been when she'd run off in the marketplace.

"You're the one that left the Benbow inn. I came back a few months later, and you were gone!" Jim began to pace in front of her.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Stay there alone while you went off and became captain!" Melody shouted, her hands curled into fists at her side.

Jim felt his frustration peak.

"No, I guess not, since all you know how to do is run away!" He shot back.

She took a step back, obviously affected by the comment. Her pain turned to anger in the blink of an eye.

"Why stay there when I knew you were gone! It seems you learned how to abandon people from your father!" She yelled in outrage.

Jim's eyes widened at the comparison. He grit his teeth.

"Timothy!" He called.

Within minutes the cook was opening the door with a worried "Aye sir?"

"Take the _princess_ and confine her to her quarters."

Jim turned from the intensity of the glare Melody was sending him.

Without another word, she was escorted from the room and locked in her quarters.

All the sympathetic looks in the world from Timothy wouldn't do her any good. She didn't even care about how hopeless her situation was, the sting of Jim being the one to put her in it was far worse.

Soon Melody could feel the telltale vibrations of the ship engines coming to life. And then she felt the ship launch into the sky and away from her last chance of salvation. At least she was alone in her room when the tears finally began to spill.

* * *

**(A/N): Please review**


	13. Chapter 13: The Protest

Timothy felt for the girl. He didn't fully understand the whole situation, but somehow the Captain's little Melody was also the princess. None of it made sense, but he knew that the girl's wellbeing was much more important than figuring out how the pieces of the puzzle fit together. He sighed as he fried up some eggs for the girl's breakfast. When they were done, he set them on a plate with some sliced purp fruit. Adding a bowl of oatmeal to the tray he carried her breakfast out for her. Hopefully, the lass would like his cooking, he wasn't sure if it was too simple for the refined palate of a princess.

Almost timidly he knocked on the girl's door.

She stayed silent. No surprise there.

"Morning mam. I've got your breakfast here." He called.

"..."

"Ah, I'll just leave it outside your door. I'll be back in an hour or so to pick up the tray." He shuffled his feet as he spoke.

Poor little thing.

* * *

An hour later Timothy returned as he had promised. He frowned when he noticed that her food remained untouched. Surely, his cooking wasn't that bad? Or maybe she just wasn't hungry? He could understand that it could be hard to work up an appetite after something as upsetting as what she'd been through. So, he dutifully carried the tray away and returned to the kitchen in a rather melancholy mood.

* * *

Melody's refusal to eat lasted for the rest of the day. She ignored breakfast lunch and dinner. As a cook, Timothy found this all rather disconcerting. He thought to himself that if this continued he best alert the captain. The thought made him grimace, he really didn't want to confront the captain. He'd been in an even worse mood since the princess had arrived; everyone had heard the row that they had.

Yes, if he could, Timothy would prefer to avoid speaking to the captain at all when he was like this.

So he waited. She'd most likely eat tomorrow, after all, she had to be hungry by then.

* * *

Except Melody continued to stubbornly refuse to eat. After three days the cook was truly worried. He could put off talking to the captain no longer. On the night of the third day, he made up his mind and marched to Captain Hawkins' door. Rather bravely he pushed it open without knocking.

"Captain Hawkins!" He called.

* * *

Jim's head shot up at Timothy's voice. What was it now?

"Captain, I...I'm worried about the lass." Timothy fussed with his sleeves as he spoke.

Jim sat up straight.

"What? Is she giving you more trouble?" The Captain furrowed his brow.

"It's not that sir. Well, she refuses to eat! It's been three days and she hasn't touched anything I've given her." Timothy stepped back as he watched the captain shoot out of his chair.

Jim could feel the dread dragging him down. Why wasn't Melody eating? She couldn't be that stubborn. Well knowing her, she probably could. But three days without food! She was going to waste away.

Without another word, Jim stormed out of his office and towards Melody's room.

What was she thinking? Was she _trying_ to kill herself?

He stopped in his tracks outside her door.

No. She wouldn't. She was much too stubborn for that. Still, the terror must have shown on his face, because Timothy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jim took a page from Timothy's book and barged in without knocking.

"Melody!" He shouted.

The girl in question stood from her spot on the bed in shock.

"Get out!-" She began but Jim cut her off.

Rougher than he had ever been before, he grabbed her shoulders. Though not rough enough to harm her.

"What do you think you're doing?! If you think you're punishing me, the only one getting hurt is you. You're starving yourself for Pete's sake!" Jim stomped his foot in emphasis as he shouted.

And although Jim had never shouted at her before, Melody pushed the surprise away.

Clenching her fists she stood her ground.

"What do you care, _Captain_? Aren't I just cargo to be delivered to my new owner-I mean _husband_!" She crossed her arms as she spoke cuttingly.

At once Jim's face fell. His hands slipped from her shoulders. She was so strong-willed and independent; he had forgotten the reason she had run away in the first place.

She was to be married off like a prize. The arranged marriage made much more sense now that he knew she was a princess. That was a fact he was still trying to wrap his head around.

Princess or not, he wasn't going to let that happen. Not to his Melody.

He let out a broken sigh.

"Melody. Please eat. I don't want you hurt. You should know that…" Jim practically begged.

Slowly the anger melted from her face, replaced with embarrassed guilt.

"I'll eat…just leave me alone Captain Hawkins." She looked down at her feet as she spoke.

Jim let out a little huff, before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't believe you." He crossed his arms.

Melody balked.

"Excuse me?" She put a hand on her hip.

"You lied to me about being a princess." He countered.

Melody gave him a deadpan look. She stubbornly picked up the tray and proceeded to eat, looking him in the eyes the whole time. She was definitely challenging him.

Jim felt himself relax at the sight, thank heavens she was finally eating.

She paused after a moment and set the tray down.

"I didn't lie, you know. I told you the truth. I just left out the royalty part." She crossed her legs as she countered.

Jim scoffed at her defense.

"Oh please, that's a lie by omission." He crossed his arms to match hers. But the bite had left both of their voices. And the heated argument had dissolved into a good-natured debate.

"Agree to disagree." Melody rolled her eyes. Jim felt his heart soar when he saw a small smile curl her lips. Even if he still was a bit cross with her for starting a hunger strike, it was hard to stay mad at her. He was so fond of her, he didn't even want to argue anymore. He hadn't seen her in 7 months, truthfully all he wanted to do was scoop her into his arms. But he could see that she was still upset with him. He could understand why; for the past 7 months he'd been weighed down by his guilt from leaving her. Well, he was going to make it up to her.

He wanted to make her smile again and again.

Somehow their debate led back into their old banter. Jim felt a smile cross his features. He had missed this back in forth. Before he had even realized it, they had talked well into the night.

When it had gotten too late, Jim made her promise to eat before he left. Before he shut the door, he told her she was no longer confined to her quarters. She was free to roam about the ship when the morning came.

At his permission Melody gave another small smile, the second of the night.

As he walked back to his office he thought over the situation. He may have been a captain of the interstellar navy, but when it came to Melody, he would disobey his orders. He would do everything in his power to prevent her from being forced into an arranged marriage. Or he'd die trying.

* * *

**(A/N): Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14: The Decision

Timothy wasn't quite sure what had happened after he had told the Captain about Melody's refusal to eat. He had heard angry shouting and had decided it was probably in his best interest to leave them be. When he had reached the shared quarters of the crew, he had been all but swept away by the fervent questioning of his fellow crew members. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was curious about their new guest. One of the men had even asked quite boldly if the Princess was really the captain's woman. There was no way he was commenting on that. But most of the men's questions were laced with an air of concern, they'd all heard Captain Hawkins' stories about Melody, and they'd seen the effect her disappearance had had on him. Really, they were worried for both of them.

Timothy did his best to placate the men, telling them that she would probably be fine. After a long discussion as a group, the men had all agreed that they would do their best to keep her comfortable. They were sure that she must be quite delicate, especially since she was a princess. Timothy wasn't so sure about that. He ran a hand through his scruffy blonde hair as he thought back on first meeting her. The way she had stomped on that bounty hunter's foot was anything but delicate.

* * *

In the morning Melody was greeted with a knock at her door. It was probably the cook with her breakfast. She swallowed her guilt after she had ignored him for three days. She wasn't going to do that anymore. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what had compelled her to refuse the food in the first place. She had just been so angry and hurt. The lump in her throat had been painful. All she wanted to do was to make Jim feel that hurt that she was feeling. She had remembered how insistent he used to be at the inn, always making sure she ate three meals a day to stay healthy. It was the only thing she could think of to spite him.

But after three days, nothing. Maybe he really didn't care. She had begun to believe it.

That was until he had barged into her room and reprimanded her for acting so foolishly.

She had shouted back in anger, but in truth, she had felt a sense of relief wash over her; he _did_ care.

And when he had stayed in her room to make sure she would eat; they had slipped back into their old back and forth. She had so wanted to rush forward and hug him. But a part of her stopped her, the part that was wounded and betrayed. That's right, after all, he was going to give her up to her _Fiancé_.

Melody scowled as she remembered that. She stepped forward to open the door for the cook.

Except, it wasn't the cook with the messy blonde hair in front of her, it was Jim.

He stepped forward carrying her breakfast on a tray.

"Morning Melody. I hope you slept well." He casually commented as he set the food down.

Melody tried to ignore the sour taste in her mouth. She had just been thinking about how she had been hurt by him.

She took a deep breath. She could talk to him without being snippy. She just had to stay formal.

She had to keep her distance.

"Good Morning, Captain Hawkins." She replied quietly before taking a seat at the little table in her room.

Jim didn't even try to hide the way his face fell at her formality. He looked so disappointed like he had been hoping to hear her call his name.

Melody looked away swiftly. Why did he have to act like a kicked puppy?

He sat down across from her and folded his hands on the tabletop.

The message was clear.

He wasn't going anywhere till he saw her eat.

* * *

When she had finished her food, the room descended into silence. She didn't even know what to say to him anymore. The thought made her want to cry. Jim had been her best friend, talking to him used to be the easiest thing in the world.

Somehow, like he always did, Jim noticed her shift in mood.

"Melody."

She lifted her head to look at him.

"Didn't you tell me that your father liked to sail?" He asked.

She nodded, wondering why he would bring that up.

"He liked to take you on his ship, right? So, you know your way around a vessel?"

She nodded again.

Jim stood from his chair.

"All right then, come on and show me how much of that you remember."

Melody stood from her chair in surprise.

"What? You're going to _quiz_ me?" She questioned indignantly.

"Aye. Unless you'd rather admit that you don't know anything about this sort of thing?" Jim Challenged.

Melody let out a huff.

"Not likely, Captain. I say by the end of the day I'll prove that I know your own ship better than you!" She crossed her arms.

Jim grinned at her determination.

* * *

While Melody didn't exactly know the ship better than Jim, she knew quite a bit. Her father must have taught her well. Her father, the king…

Jim shook his head to clear that thought. He'd talk to her about the royalty situation later. For now, he was enjoying watching Melody happily point out functions on the ship. He was surprised at how well her knowledge of ocean vessels translated to solar-powered ones. There were a few things she didn't know about, solar machinery mostly, but Jim gladly filled her in on the names and functions of the objects. He watched fondly as her eyes lit up with excitement. Under different circumstances, this would have been like an adventure between the two of them. If only the awful truth wasn't hanging over them both. Melody was heading for a new life, shackled to some unknown man as his obedient little queen.

Jim felt himself stiffen. He wasn't going to let that happen. No matter what. Not to his Melody.

But if he wanted to change the situation, he would have to learn everything about it that he could. He would have to ask Melody. She would have to tell him her story

"Captain! What does this do?" Melody's excited voice interrupted his thoughts.

He felt his lips twitch into a smile. The questions could wait until later.

After a full day spent exploring the RLS Discovery and learning about the workings of the ship, Melody returned to her quarters to rest. She had given up on shutting him out. It was impossible; she didn't really want to push him away. Besides, Jim knew just how to cheer her up. She had been so happy to learn about the ship. She smiled as she remembered the look of pride Jim had as he bragged about the ship to her. It was amazing. No wonder he left her…

Her smile grew empty.

A knocking at her door distracted Melody from her miserable thoughts.

It was Jim, of course.

Once again, he walked in, carrying a tray of food. He set her dinner on the table and took his seat.

Melody sat at the table and gave an exasperated sigh. She picked up her fork and began playing with her food. Jim's eyes zeroed in on the motion. He flicked his eyes up to hers. 'Eat.' his expression said.

Melody sighed again, and with a roll of her eyes took a bite.

She paused when he crossed his arms and continued to watch.

"You still don't trust me to eat on my own." She commented with a half-smile as she rested her head in her hand.

"Nope," Jim replied simply.

At this, Melody shrugged and switched the topic to more interesting things, like the workings of the ship.

For a while, Jim obliged her, answering all her questions about the machinery and even the crew. But Melody could tell that something was weighing on his mind. Finally, he paused, unable to hold back any further.

"Mel…Why? Why didn't you tell me you were royalty?" For the briefest of moments, she saw hurt flicker across his face, but it was quickly wiped away.

She could hear the unspoken question.

_Didn't you trust me?_

Her eyes shifted away from his.

"I…I didn't want to be royalty anymore. It wasn't that I didn't trust you." She spoke hesitantly, lifting her eyes to meet his.

His eyes widened in surprise. Had she picked up on his insecurity so easily? Of course, she had, it was _Mel_.

He shot her a small smile at her reassurance. Silently he urged her to continue.

"I just wanted to be Melody. Without the chains that came with the title princess." She took a deep breath.

"I didn't tell you, because that wasn't who I was anymore. You told me that I could choose my own path. So, I left that part of me behind. But…when you left and I was caught by that bounty hunter, I realized that it was impossible." Melody spoke, her face grim.

"My past. It's a part of me. One that I can't just ignore." She looked up at him, and he saw a deep fire burning in her eyes.

"I have to face it."

There was his Melody. Strong, stubborn, _rebellious_.

"That's why I think it's time I told you. The full story. Why I ran away."

* * *

**(A/N): Please Review **


	15. Chapter 15: The Past

Queen Ariel and King Eric were good people and even better rulers. They were fair, kind, and just. They were deeply in love, and after a few years of marriage, they were blessed with a daughter, Melody. But here is where their shortcomings revealed themselves. Though they seemed perfect partners and perfect rulers, they were not perfect parents. They loved their daughter very much, this was true, but they allowed their love to shift into fear. She was their only daughter; they had to protect her, to shield her. And in doing this, they shielded her from everything that could harm her, even if that meant locking her behind thick walls.

Melody did not want to be a princess; she did not want to wear tight dresses or to stay locked away in the palace. She didn't want to sit across from her painfully beautiful mother and feel plain. She didn't want to be forced to interact with the cold children of nobility. She wanted…She wanted adventure. The only true freedom she ever felt was when her father brought her along on his ship. She loved the feel of the ocean wind in her hair and the call of the seagulls above her. Her father had excitedly shown her the workings of the vessel. And over time, she grew to be as competent a sailor as him, a fact that he would proudly brag about to any willing ear. But as she grew older, these trips became rarer.

Still, her parents couldn't cage her entirely. It had started off little, her rebellious ways. One of her least favorite dresses would _accidentally_ tear. She would arrive late to a party. She'd leave her window open at night and sneak onto the roof of the castle. Eventually, her tiny rebellions began to escalate. And before she knew it, she was sneaking out each night. Sometimes she would go to the town marketplace, lively even at night, and pick out little treasures. Other times she wandered past the city walls to lay on the shore and collect shells.

Slowly her room was decorated with her little knickknacks, boldly on display. The evidence of her bad behavior plain to see.

No one noticed.

Somehow that hurt more than being found out.

This was how Melody came to truly learn her place.

She was like one of her treasures, meant only for display. Meant to be kept safe and polished, sometimes glanced at, but ultimately ignored.

Yes, her parents loved her, but they didn't understand her. They didn't know her. She wondered if they even cared to.

By the time her 16th birthday approached, she didn't care either. This was her future. Fine. She had accepted that this was her path, that it had always been. That her parents and her maids had been readying her for this, trying to instill in her the grace and poise of a future queen.

She had stopped sneaking out.

But she still kept her little treasures on display.

On her 16th birthday, her parents approached her with exciting news. Her mother held her hand over the dinner table.

Melody had received an offer in marriage.

It was from the nearby planet Tryll, only a system over from earth. If they accepted this offer, the two planets would be united. It would be extremely advantageous, Tryll was much larger and much more advanced than earth.

Melody knew the royal family of Tryll well. The prince, a shy boy named Calvin, was about her age; they had known one another since they were children. He was one of the few other royal children that she could tolerate. He had always been kind, if not a bit quiet and solemn for her. But he had never judged her like the others.

If she had to be married, he was her best choice. He would be a kind husband, and that was the best she could hope for.

And so, she had agreed, and the contract was signed between the two kingdoms. In three months, the royal family of Tryll would visit earth to make arrangements for the wedding.

This was her path. It had been set for her the moment she had been born.

Three months passed quickly. Her mother was giddy, picking out dresses and flowers. They ended up spending much more time together, as her mother happily planned the ceremony. It was nice, being with her mother. She even felt herself growing closer with the queen. If only it could have always been like this.

The night before the royal family was to arrive, Ariel knocked on her daughter's door.

She had a gift. A jewel-encrusted comb. It had been a present from Eric to Ariel when they had first married.

Her mother hummed a beautiful song as she combed out her raven hair. It was a peaceful moment, and Melody's heart ached for a reason she didn't understand.

* * *

In the morning, the King of Tryll, King Faren, appeared ready to make the arrangements needed. He eyed Melody appreciatively. She turned away from the man and his penetrative stare. Finally, after a long conversation about meaningless wedding plans, Melody spoke up.

"Your majesty," She addressed King Faren, "May I ask where the prince is?"

The king huffed

"And what need do you have of Calvin?" He looked down his nose at her.

Melody raised an eyebrow.

"I only thought that _perhaps_ the wedding arrangements would concern my _betrothed_." She replied, unable to withhold her sarcastic attitude.

A sly smile curled the old man's face. She didn't like it.

He gave a booming laugh, and her parents watched on in confusion.

"Your betrothed, eh?"

Melody felt herself freeze.

"You're looking at him, Princess."

* * *

Melody had run from the room and locked herself in her bedroom. How? How could this happen? She didn't understand. She was supposed to marry Calvin. Not that wretched old man. Did he really want her to take the place of his late wife? Of Calvin's mother?!

A knock sounded at her door again. This time both her parents stood at her doorway.

They brought the contract with them.

They had made a grave mistake.

The contract stated only that she would marry into the royal family of Tryll.

Nowhere did it specify that she was to marry Calvin.

Her parents held her and apologized repeatedly.

The contract was already signed. There was nothing that they could do.

Melody stared appalled at her parents.

_They weren't even going to try and fight this?! They'd just marry her off to that conniving old man, just like that? He had planned this!_

Something in her snapped.

For the first time in her life, Melody screamed at her parents.

_How could they?_

_How!_

Desperately they tried to explain themselves. But Melody wouldn't listen.

She shoved them out of her room and locked the doors.

Was this her path?

**NO.**

That night she left. Taking as much gold with her as she could, she snuck out into the night.

She left her mother's comb behind.

By the next morning, she was already off-planet after hitching a ride on a stellar freighter.

And after six months of hopping from system to system, she happened upon a planet called Montresor.

And there she found an inn in the middle of a thunderstorm.

* * *

Jim sat quietly as she told her story. Though his anger had quelled somewhat at her parents, he still resented them for being so careless with Melody. More than that, he felt a deep rage brewing inside him, aimed at the king of Tryll. He clenched his fists painfully at the thought of that man.

But his anger seeped away when he saw Melody's face.

Hurt, scared, and vulnerable.

Without thinking, he pulled her into his arms. He wasn't sure how she would react, but to his surprise, she wound her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

He pulled back just enough to see her face.

"Melody, look at me," He spoke. She lifted her eyes to his, still terrified.

"I'm a captain of the Interstellar navy. I won't let you be forced into marriage."

Her face betrayed her shock.

"But how- the contract?" She bit her lip in confusion.

Jim paused, an idea forming.

Suddenly he pulled away and swung open the door to her room.

"Timothy!" He called out to the deck. The cook rushed over.

"Aye, sir?" The man asked

"We're making a stop on our way to Melody's home plane, alert the helmsmen."

Melody and Timothy both looked at him questioningly.

"Maybe we can get a little help from an old friend." He nodded as he spoke himself.

"Timothy!" He spoke up again.

"A-Aye!" The cook responded in surprise.

"Set a course for Navitica."

Melody scrunched her nose at the name.

Where had she heard that before?

And then it struck her. Her eyes lit up.

"Dr. Doppler's home planet!" She exclaimed happily.

Jim grinned in response. The course was set.

To Navitica.

* * *

** (A/N): Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, it really means a lot to me! If you're enjoying the story so far, Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Doctor

Two weeks had passed before the RLS Discovery arrived at Navitica's spaceport. In that time, Melody had thoroughly familiarized herself with not only the ship but the crew as well. They had soon learned that the little lady wasn't quite as delicate as they had first assumed. Timothy became her first friend on the ship besides Jim. And she repeatedly apologized for ignoring him on her first few days aboard. The kind man brushed her worries away, telling her he wasn't mad in the first place. After that, Timothy introduced her to the crew of the Discovery. And she soon found that she quickly fit in with the men on the ship, excitedly sharing her stories of her life as a runaway. They'd gather around her in the galley and listen with rapt attention. After all, she was an excellent storyteller, like the captain. She had even told them about her life after she had run from the Benbow inn. At this, the captain eagerly listened from his spot beside her at one of the galley tables.

For the first few months, she darted from planet to planet carelessly. She had just wanted to put as much distance between her and Montressor as possible. But after arriving on a dusty desert planet, she realized something.

She was being tailed.

As she told them this, everyone, crew and captain alike, leaned forward.

She left the sand planet as discretely as possible. Melody had even managed to lose her pursuer for a month or so.

But then he showed up on the planet Milia.

She had been sitting in the corner of a tavern, making herself as small as possible. No one noticed her, and she was able to listen in on a nearby conversation. Two grungy men spoke about the newest rumor.

And what she heard horrified her.

The king of Tryll had sent a bounty hunter after his runaway bride. The two men laughed gruffly.

"Poor girl doesn't stand a chance. They've sent Morath after her."

"No way! That guy's insane! Why send one of the most infamous hunters after a little girl like that?"

"Who knows, King Faren is out of his mind. That girl's better off just giving herself up."

"Hey, if I were her, I would've run too. Haven't you heard what happened to his last wife?

"Prince Calvin's mother?"

"Yeah, Queen Delilah. It's tragic is what it is."

"What, her illness?"

"We-"

But the man was cut off.

The door to the tavern slammed open, and a hulking shadow emerged in the doorway.

Oh no.

As stealthy as she could, Melody slipped out the back of the tavern.

She recognized who that stranger had been.

He was the Alien who had been following her.

The bounty hunter Morath.

And unfortunately for her, she hadn't been sneaky enough when she had tried to escape.

She heard his pounding footsteps behind her.

Dammit!

She circled around, so she was in front of the building again. She darted forward intent on running down the road.

But a heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

NO!

Morath spun her around.

"There you are, little princess. Going somewhere?" His grating voice mocked her.

Desperately Melody's eyes darted around, searching for an escape route.

Her eyes zeroed in on his solar motorbike, parked by the entrance to the building.

"Aha, just like a cornered mouse." He laughed cruelly.

Melody felt her blood boil with rage.

"Even a mouse will bite when its cornered!"

And with that, she delivered a swift kick to his crotch, a move that Jim would have been proud of.

While Morath was doubled over in pain, Melody zipped past him and climbed onto the bike.

The idiot had left the keys in the ignition. Guess he had thought it would be easier to grab her and haul her off on the back that way.

Melody couldn't help but let out a cackle as she drove off, even if her driving was somewhat unsteady.

With that, she led the bounty hunter on a three-month chase. He relentlessly pursued her over four systems, before he finally cornered her on the planet Gaull.

And then he kept her locked in his room at the inn until the ship King Faren had hired arrived.

Morath informed her with a kind of sadistic glee that the interstellar navy would be escorting her back to her _loving_ fiancé. And the navy would not let her escape.

She'd only spent a few days locked in Morath's room, and it wasn't the worst, but as she told the men that part of her story, their faces grew dark.

"Really, guys, it's fine. He didn't hurt me." She soothed after finishing her story.

That seemed to calm them somewhat. Well, most of them. The captain looked like he was about to turn the ship around and hunt Morath for sport.

Melody couldn't suppress a laugh at his dark expression.

"I'm fine now, you bunch of idiots. No more pitying glances, or I'll make you all swab the deck." Melody easily directed.

Truthfully, she had been joking; she had no such authority. But the crew around her nodded as if they were being addressed by a commanding officer.

Jim watched the situation in surprise.

His partner in crime had not only endeared herself to his crew, but she had easily gained their respect.

He shouldn't have been surprised at all.

* * *

During the two weeks before they arrived at Navitica, Melody had been growing close with the crew, but even closer with the captain.

After she had told him about her past as a princess, she felt like a burden had been lifted from them both. Like telling him caused the last brick in the wall around herself to crumble.

The two had easily slipped back into their friendship. And Melody had easily remembered that she was hopelessly in love with the man.

After seven months of separation, her feelings hadn't changed. Her stupid feelings were just as stubborn as she was, refusing to go away.

The positive side of all this was after being apart for so long, and after arguing, Jim seemed desperate to keep her around. Like he was worried she might just disappear. How was this positive?

Well…

Jim had become, what Melody could only describe as,

_Clingy_

And she loved it.

He wasn't obsessive or anything strange, and he wasn't bothering her.

It was just little things.

He wanted to be near her often. He'd eat every meal he could with her.

And he was always touching her. It seemed to be completely subconscious, but if she was sitting by him, he'd wrap an arm around her. He would carelessly tuck her hair behind her ear as they were talking.

He seemed to have no idea that he was doing any of it.

She wasn't about to stop him.

And neither were the crew. This was the happiest they'd seen the captain in months. And they were grateful to Melody, for turning his mood so effortlessly.

* * *

Finally, the RLS Discovery docked at the Navitica spaceport. It was decided that the rest of the crew would stay aboard the ship, while Jim and Melody took the shuttle to the planet below.

As the two walked down the gangplank, Jim turned to her and paused. He looked apprehensive. Melody could see that he was still worried about losing her. Her heart swelled.

Lightly Jim placed his hands on her shoulders. She was reminded of all those months ago when he had placed his soapy hands on her shoulders and told her she was special. Her face warmed at the memory.

"Melody."

"Y-Yes?" She squeaked out. How embarrassing. But he didn't seem to notice her shy behavior. He still looked worried.

"Will you…Will you promise me you won't leave?" His voice was uncertain. He bit his lip and dropped his hands from her shoulders.

Melody allowed her warm smile to shine through. Shyly she took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

His eyes darted down toward their entwined hands in surprise, then towards her face.

"I promise, Jim." She told him.

The captain allowed a grin to spread across his face unrestrained. She had called him by his name. Not Captain Hawkins. Jim.

With that, the two continued onward towards the shuttle.

Melody was glad that he had looked away, her face was surely red.

He had made such a happy face, just because she said his name. He'd looked like a child being handed an ice cream cone. Her calling him Jim couldn't mean that much to him, right?

* * *

When the two had arrived at the doppler residence, they were both pulled into crushing hugs by Captain Amelia. And then they both received a slap over the head. 'That's for worrying, Sarah, you scoundrels.' After leading them both to the study, the two were once again greeted with hugs, this time from the doctor. Mercifully this time, they weren't hit over the heads again. The four of them sat down at the dinner table to discuss the situation.

Amelia and Delbert listened to Melody's story intently. Both of them quickly becoming outraged at King Faren's deceit. After they had heard the full story, Amelia began to pen a letter to Admiral Bluedwarf, requesting that the Navy refuse any further missions from the King of Tryll. As she wrote, she mumbled something about having that man's head for using the navy as a tool in what surmounted to a kidnapping. As she did this, Delbert rifled through his study, in search of any and all legal books he could find. Jim and Melody watched as he scoured the shelves, all the while ranting about the trickiness of the situation. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, the two burst out laughing at the married couple and the way they had both begun to rant.

Which earned them another whack on the head. But it was much lighter this time, and as Amelia pulled back, she gave them a gentle smile. She agreed to lend them Dr. Doppler for as long as the journey to earth would take. She kissed her husband quite soundly before he left. Melody and Jim glanced at each other awkwardly.

And now all three of them were aboard the ship and ready to set course for earth.

* * *

For the next three weeks, as the RLS Discovery soared towards earth, Dr. Doppler studied. He scanned his books repeatedly in search of some legal loophole, but each time he came up empty. He sat on the deck of the vessel as he poured over one of the thicker tomes yet again. Damnit. There was nothing. He'd need to see the contract to be sure of what exact loophole there might be. But even without the contract, he could tell that the situation was very complicated. The doctor began to feel hopeless. Really legal matters weren't his expertise! He was an astrophysicist for goodness sake! Yes, he'd taken a good few courses on inter-planetary law when he went to university, but still, he didn't have a degree in it!

The doctor let out a heavy sigh and closed his book. Maybe he just wasn't the right person for the job.

He didn't know if he could help them.

He leaned back in his chair and watched the movement of the crew around the deck. Just then, Melody and Jim emerged from the galley.

"_Really_, Jim, I'd think you'd treat your cook better, after all, didn't you work in the galley when you were no more than a cabin boy?" Melody grinned cheekily as she looped her arm with his.

"What are you talking about? I treat Timothy fine!" Jim defended and tugged down his captain's hat with his free hand.

"Oh sure, when I'm around. But I've heard the stories about before I came. You were a real grump to that poor guy. Bossing him around and all." She responded with a sly smile.

"Hey, I was only in a bad mood cuz you ran away in the first place. And I'm supposed to be bossy, I'm the _captain_." Jim huffed, looking like he was trying very hard not to smile at the girl.

"_Is that so?"_ She murmured

"_Yeah_." He allowed himself a smirk.

Melody slipped her arm from his, and Dr. Doppler saw his smile slip a fraction.

And suddenly, quick as a whip, Melody had jumped up and snatched the hat from his head.

With a smirk, she adjusted the hat onto her head.

"Well, I'm the captain now, _Jimmy!_" She announced before darting into the captain's quarters.

"Oh no, you don't!" he called chasing after her with a grin.

Dr. Doppler watched the two in utter astonishment.

Those two…

They were acting like a couple of children in love!

As the realization struck him, he remembered the anniversary party at the Benbow inn all that time ago.

_On the dance floor, Jim and Melody spun about, both stuck in a fit of laughter._

_"You always said that Jim wanted a younger sibling after all." Delbert continued._

_Sarah burst out laughing._

_"Oh, Delbert, you really are clueless." She shook her head._

_"I am not!" He protested, then looked around searchingly. "…Clueless about what?"_

_Amelia chuckled at her husband._

_"I have to agree with Sarah here. You are oblivious." Amelia said matter-of-factly as she watched Jim and Melody._

"My goodness, I really am I clueless," He said out loud to himself.

The doctor sat up straight in his chair.

He had to do everything in his power to stop that awful arranged marriage. For Melody. _And_ for Jim.

He opened the pages of his book and began to read.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks so much to everyone whose been reviewing, I'm really happy people are enjoying it so far. If you are, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Reunion

Another week passed aboard the discovery before it reached earth. As the ship grew ever nearer to its destination, Melody grew more nervous. She was returning to earth. She'd see her parents again…

Her stomach turned at the thought.

She hadn't exactly left on a high note.

It would be strange to be back on earth at all. But meeting her parents again wasn't the truly terrifying part. Somehow, she had to break off her arranged marriage. If she didn't…

Melody glanced at Jim over the dinner table in her room.

He was already looking at her. He gave her a gentle smile.

It'd be okay.

She had to believe that.

* * *

All too quickly, the ship arrived. Since earth's solar technology was rudimentary at best, they had to leave the discovery hovering in the upper atmosphere. Instead, Jim, Melody, and Dr. Doppler traveled to the planet's surface using one of the ship's longboats. When the boat finally touched down on the sandy beaches of earth, Melody found that her legs had turned to jelly. She could see the great walls that surrounded the city. And she could see some of the castle turrets peeking out from above it.

Dr. Doppler stepped out onto the beach, looking at his surroundings curiously.

Jim stood from the boat and slung his bag over his shoulder. He glanced down at the girl, still sitting. Her head was tilted down, and her raven hair draped over her eyes, hiding them from view.

"Mel?"

She turned her head away. Was she…_shaking_?

He crouched down before her, so they were level. He had never seen his Melody so terrified. She was always so strong.

He needed to be strong for her now.

Jim reached a gentle hand forward and brushed her hair from her eyes. She looked away from him. Still, she was doing her best to stay resilient.

"It's okay to be afraid, Mel," He told her.

"But I know this isn't the first time you've been scared. Is it?"

Melody shook her head.

"You were scared the whole time you were running, weren't you?" He asked quietly.

She looked up at him with big blue eyes and gave a tiny nod.

"But even though you were scared, you kept going. You were strong because you faced your fear, and you were brave despite it." He meant every word that he said.

He cupped her face in his hand, willing her to believe him.

She pressed her face into his hand and closed her eyes.

Melody took a deep breath.

And when she opened her eyes, they burned with determination.

"Let's go." She said calmly as she stood from the boat.

Jim stood beside her.

"That's my girl." He crossed his arms with a grin.

"Damn right." She replied before marching off toward the castle, Dr. Doppler in tow.

Jim halted suddenly red in the face. _What was that?_

Oh, damn, he'd have to think about the meaning of her reply later. For now, he'd better get moving unless he wanted to be left behind.

* * *

Melody walked up to the castle gates with all the grace one would expect of a princess. The guards stood before the gates with a refusal ready on the tips of their tongues.

"Sorry mam, no entry unless you-"

"Really? You'd deny the princess entry to her own home?" Melody leveled them with a cool stare.

At this, the guards gasped, recognizing their lost princess.

"Your Majesty! My apologies. Go right ahead." One guard replied.

"These men will be coming with me; they are my guests." She stated coolly and beckoned the two gawking men behind her.

"Yes, of course!" Spoke the taller guard. As the princess entered the gates, he turned towards his shorter counterpart.

"Nathaniel, alert the King and Queen of Princess Melody's return!" The taller guard ordered.

"Yes sir, right away!"

* * *

Melody halted before the palace steps. She took another deep breath.

She could do this.

Jim placed his hand on her shoulder.

She could _definitely_ do this.

"Melody!" A painfully familiar voice shouted above her.

Jim's hand slipped from her shoulder.

Melody lifted her gaze upward…and met the tearful eyes of her mother.

Before she knew it, she was being pulled into an overwhelming hug.

Her father followed soon after, quickly wrapping his arms around them both.

Against her will, Melody felt tears fill her eyes.

But she wouldn't let them fall, not yet. She had other things to do. She could cry later.

Finally, when her parents had pulled away, Melody discreetly wiped her eyes.

She looked up at Ariel and Eric. And she spoke.

"I won't marry that man." Her words rang with finality.

Her parents looked at each other before nodding.

"Then we'll have to come up with a plan soon." Her father spoke.

Melody looked at them in surprise. They weren't going to force her into the marriage? She let a small smile slip onto her face. It looked like her parents had decided to be strong too.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your reunion. But I'd like to speak with you both." Jim stepped forward, his voice tense. He still resented those two…

Melody turned her smile towards him.

"Mother, Father, this is Captain Jim Hawkins of the Interstellar Navy. He…"

"I escorted her home. Among other things."

"We'll explain more later, can we come inside?" Melody spoke.

Her parents agreed and ushered them into the dining hall.

Dr. Doppler awkwardly shuffled behind them.

* * *

The group sat around the dinner table. The atmosphere was tense.

Eric spoke up.

"Thank you, Captain Hawkins. For returning Melody." He said earnestly.

Jim glanced at the King.

"I did so with the intention that her arranged marriage be broken off." He said tersely.

Ariel and Eric looked at the stoic-seeming man.

"That's our hope too," Eric responded.

Jim bristled.

"Forgive me if I don't find your _hope_ reliable enough, especially when it concerns Melody's future." Jim bit out.

Dr. Doppler began to sweat in his seat.

Ariel looked at him, interestedly.

"With all due respect captain, why are you so involved? Isn't she just your passenger?" Ariel asked without anger or sarcasm, only genuine curiosity.

Jim seemed to stiffen further, like the very suggestion offended him.

"Melody, I think you better explain to them where you've been the last two years before anything else." He spoke to the girl, seated beside him.

Melody, who had been watching the back and forth calmly, nodded in agreement.

And so, she told them.

* * *

It could never be said that Melody was a poor storyteller. As she wove her tale, the group around listened keenly.

As she spoke, the mood in the room lifted considerably. Her parents laughed when she told them about dancing at the doctor's anniversary party. A story which had Jim smiling softly.

She laid out the past two years with Jim before them. And her parents began to understand the deep bond that the two shared. That was why the captain was so involved.

Melody shared with them her pain when Jim left to become a captain. She talked of their argument when she came aboard the RLS Discovery. And she looked Jim in the eyes as she told her parents she had already forgiven him for leaving.

She told them of her adventures and their arguments. She even spoke of the marketplace and of Calalail's Collectibles and Curios. Details that seemed minor and inconsequential, but to her were of utmost importance.

They all painted a picture of her life outside the palace. A life of freedom. A life she shared with Jim.

"That life is one that I won't give up. Especially not for King Faren." As she said this, she let her hand find Jim's under the table, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Oh Melody," Her mother began, voice thick with emotion. "We're so sorry; we never thought that we were depriving you of that life. But we were wrong. We'll do everything we can to stop this marriage."

"I…I forgive you." Her voice shook slightly.

She straightened her shoulders.

"Now then, let's get to work. Dr. Doppler?" Melody called.

The man in question jumped in surprise at his name being called.

"Yes!"

"Do you think the castle library might be of aid in your research?" She asked.

"It can't hurt." He replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Mother, Father, Dr. Doppler will be assisting us in the search for any legal loopholes in the contract. Do you have it?" Melody spoke with authority.

"Yes, we'll have it sent to his room." Eric chimed in.

"Melody, do you think the doctor will have enough time?" Her mother questioned worriedly.

"_That_ we can only hope," She began "It'll have to be enough time. The king arrives for his _bride_ in one week." Melody looked down at the table, her words dripping with fury.

Jim squeezed her hand beneath the table. She was staying strong.

She flashed him a grateful smile. At least she would have Jim by her side.

Ariel watched her daughter and the man beside her, awareness growing within her.

* * *

After the long discussion had been held, Ariel and Eric had the chef prepare dinner. The atmosphere between Jim and the King and Queen had lightened somewhat. They had thanked him again for being such a good friend to Melody. Ariel had even asked him a few questions about his life as a captain. He had answered honestly. He still had his feelings of frustration towards the two, but he had decided to move past it. Both he and Melody's parents had hurt her, and she had forgiven them all. And if Melody could forgive them, so could he.

He let himself relax, speaking to the King and Queen with more ease.

For Mel.

For the girl he loved.

* * *

**(A/N): I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story so far! If you like it please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Wait

One week. They had one week to figure this out. Dr. Doppler kept himself locked in the castle library, scanning every legal book he could find for clues. Unfortunately, the rest of them could do nothing but wait. By the second day, Melody and Jim had driven themselves crazy with anticipation. Jim was so distracted that he had ended up walking right into one of the palace maids. Apologizing to the poor girl, Jim decided that enough was enough. He and Melody weren't doing any good moping about inside. What they needed was a distraction from their worrying predicament. With that thought in mind, the captain marched down the halls in search of her.

But no matter where he looked, he couldn't find her. The palace was immense and Melody had grown up there; she probably knew all sorts of places that he would never find on his own. Locating her just by wandering about was highly unlikely. Jim leaned against the marble walls of the hallway, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

If it were him, where in the castle would he be?

Well, if it _were_ him, he probably wouldn't be in the castle at all.

Jim pushed himself from the wall with a grin.

He had an idea where she might be.

* * *

With a bit of luck, Jim had managed to find the doorway that led to the castle courtyard. Now to locate the girl in question. He scanned the courtyard, taking in the expanse of lush grass. His eyes drifted over the neatly organized garden decorated with a variety of flowers. Not there. He spotted a few trees nestled throughout the yard. His eyes landed on the largest tree, a willow, tucked in the corner against the stone walls.

Bingo

Jim could just make out a pair of slender legs swinging back and forth from one of the branches.

He wound his way through the yard and went to stand beneath the shade of the tree.

Melody peered down at him from her perch.

"Ah, so my partner in crime finally makes his appearance." She spoke with a crooked smile.

"_Right_. I have to say, you don't really make for a fearsome criminal." He crossed his arms and smirked up at her.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Well, for starters, you're barefoot, in a dress." He commented casually.

Melody pouted from the rather low branch that she was seated on. She was easily able to lightly kick her foot into his shoulder.

At this, Jim clicked his tongue, grabbing her ankle to prevent any further attacks.

"Wow. Guess I was wrong. Only a true criminal would attack someone like that. And _completely_ unprovoked too." He murmured with a teasing smile.

Melody let out a huff.

"Oh, you _poor_ man. How will you ever survive?" She leaned forward, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to being bullied by you." He let out a sigh in mock-exasperation.

"That's right because I'm not going anywhere. You got that? You're stuck with me now Jim." She nodded with finality.

Jim felt his grip tighten a bit around her ankle.

She wasn't going anywhere; he'd make sure of that. He wouldn't lose her again.

As if sensing the turn in his thoughts, Melody's smile shifted into something tender.

"I'm not leaving Jim. Your good and stuck with me now." Her words were soft and gentle.

Jim looked up at the girl in admiration and smiled fondly.

Melody let out a sigh.

"Are you going to let my foot go? Or are you still worried I'll kick you?" She tilted her head at him.

Jim dropped her leg in surprise. He hadn't even realized he was still holding her like that. He felt his face begin to warm.

Melody retracted her legs and began to hum. She moved from her sitting position and stood on the branch above him.

Jim frantically looked away.

He almost saw straight up her skirt!

"Alrighty then, I think I'm done hanging out up here." She commented, totally oblivious, as she brushed a few fallen leaves from her dress.

Jim was snapped from his guilty thoughts when she spoke.

"Catch me!" She grinned down at him.

"Woah! Wait-!" He began.

But Melody disregarded him. She jumped from the tree unceremoniously only to be caught in the sturdy arms of her friend.

He let out a sigh and set her down.

"You'll be the death of me, you know that?" He grumbled.

'But what a way to go,' He thought to himself as he watched the girl turn to him with a smile.

* * *

After that, Melody had guided Jim past the palace walls. She had excitedly shown him the market that was held in the nearby town square. Jim eyed the outdated items with curiosity. Melody hadn't been kidding when she'd told him earth had very little solar tech. After a long day of distracting themselves with the town and each other, the two finally returned to the palace.

Jim walked her to her bedroom door, giving her a grand sweeping bow.

"Sleep well, Your Majesty." He teased.

Melody rolled her eyes.

"Call me that again, and I'll tell the crew of the discovery to start calling you _Jimmy_." She crossed her arms and leaned against her room door.

Jim barked out a laugh at that.

"Oh please, none of those men have the nerve to try their captain's patience like that. They know they wouldn't get away with it." He replied, mirroring her pose.

"Good to know that I'm the only one who _can_ get away with it." She leaned forward with a grin.

"I'm beginning to think there's not much I _wouldn't_ let you get away with." Jim mumbled to himself, low enough that she couldn't hear.

"Huh? What was that?" She asked in puzzlement.

"I said you better go to bed before one of those pushy servants comes along and forces you too." He responded with a shrug, before strolling off down the halls.

"Yeah right! I know you said something else, that was way longer than what you whispered!" She shouted after him.

"Goodnight, Mel." He replied with his back turned, she could hear the smug smile in his voice.

Melody stepped into her room, smiling to herself.

"I'll get him to tell me tomorrow." She said.

"Get him to tell you what?" Came her Mother's voice from right next to her, seated on her bed.

"AHH!" Melody jumped in surprise at her Mother's sudden appearance.

Her mother laughed behind her hand, giving her daughter a teasing smile.

"Still as clumsy as ever, I see." Ariel spoke fondly.

"Still as rude as ever, Mom. Who just shows up in someone else's room like that?" Melody huffed, not really angry.

"Well,_ I do_, of course." Her mother easily replied, patting the bed beside her.

"Of course you do. You really bring new meaning to the phrase '_Manners fit for a queen'_." Melody sat beside Ariel, failing to keep up her façade of annoyance. She had always liked the back and forth with her mother.

"And you, my dear, are avoiding my question." Ariel grinned at her daughter.

The princess rolled her eyes.

"Geez, now I know where my stubborn side comes from." The raven-haired girl moved to sit cross-legged on the bed.

"How about this, then. Why don't you ask what you really want to ask? Instead of questioning me about the things I say to myself in my own room." Melody rested her elbow on her knee and placed her chin in her hand.

"Right to the good stuff as always, just like your father." Ariel laughed at the face her daughter pulled at that.

"Keep that to the bedroom…" She grumbled, looking a little green.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Ariel stifled another laugh "You really have been spending too much time around men if that's what your mind goes to." The Queen said.

Melody could feel the statement coming.

"Or perhaps one man in particular?" The Queen continued.

"Clever." Melody commented before pushing herself backward to lie on the bed.

Ariel laid beside her daughter and turned on her side to look at her. _How she had missed her…_

"If your asking me about Jim," Melody began. She turned onto her side as well; so she was looking directly into her mother's eyes. Ariel paused at the assuredness in her daughters' eyes.

"I love him," Melody spoke without hesitation.

Ariel looked at the girl in shock. Growing up, Melody had always been so shy around boys. She'd grow red at her mother's teasing. She had always been the kind of girl to become embarrassed at mentions of romance.

But Melody wasn't a little girl anymore. She had grown so much in the time she had been gone from earth. Life in the palace really _had_ been stifling her. But now she had matured into a beautiful young woman, one who was sure of herself and her feelings.

Ariel placed her hand on her daughter's cheek, filled with pride. Melody gave her mother a small smile.

She had to set her free. Free from the chains she had unknowingly placed upon her own daughter. King Faren would arrive in five days. She prayed that Dr. Doppler would find the loophole they so desperately needed to save Melody.

* * *

But their prayers were not enough.

The five days slipped from their grasp, and still, Dr. Doppler found no loophole. The contract was airtight. The only way out, said the contract, was if the King of Tryll willed it.

The day they all dreaded came.

King Faren had arrived.

* * *

**(A/N): Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19: The King

A cloud of despair had descended upon the castle. The morning had come. Any minute now, the king of Tryll would land on earth's surface, ready to claim his bride. Dr. Doppler had failed. He nearly pulled his hair out in frustration. How could he let this happen? Jim and Melody were his friends, he had promised himself he wouldn't let them be torn apart.

But he was utterly useless.

In his anguish, Dr. Doppler locked himself in the darkened library, sifting through book after book in a last-ditch attempt.

He had to save her!

* * *

Jim grit his teeth, his expression clouded. He stood by the window of the room he was staying in and watched the sky for any sign of another longboat.

They had lost their chance to do this the right way. He wouldn't allow that monster to take Melody.

His fingers shook as they wrapped around the handle of a knife.

Jim wasn't a killer; he had never intentionally taken a life before. But he would.

For Melody.

The only way out of this was to take King Faren's life.

And it felt wrong, but a small, dark part of Jim, burned with bloodlust for the man. The one who caused Melody so much pain. His grip tightened around the handle harshly.

Jim's eyes widened as he tracked a longboat across the sky.

Their time had run out.

Jim slid the knife into his pocket. He knew that if he went through with this, he'd spend the rest of his life chained inside a prison cell.

But he would gladly wear those chains, if it meant freeing Melody from hers.

Quickly Jim darted from the room, he had to find Melody.

He had to say goodbye, before he lost his chance.

* * *

Melody sat cross-legged on her bed. Her fingers traced the jewel-encrusted comb she held in her hands. She had left it behind when she had run 2 years ago. Gently, she set the comb on the bed beside her.

She supposed she should feel scared right about now. The King of Tryll was due soon. But no matter how she tried, Melody couldn't conjure up the desperate fear she knew she should have been feeling.

Instead, all she felt was raw, consuming rage. Melody had never hated anyone before. But King Faren had earned her hatred.

Melody's glare drifted towards the window. Just in time to see the King's Longboat streak across the sky.

Her fists clenched.

A knock sounded on her door.

Melody unfurled her tightened fingers and let out a shaky breath.

"Come in." She called in a still voice.

She knew it was Jim before she even looked at the doorway.

"Mel." He spoke her name like it was a prayer, reverent and desperate.

He treaded carefully across her bedroom towards her, but his slow measured steps were enough to drive her insane. Her patience left her, and Melody leapt from the bed to fling herself into his arms.

Jim's arms folded around her tightly. Their embrace was desperate.

It felt like a goodbye.

Melody wouldn't have it. She was too stubborn. They were _both_ too stubborn. They wouldn't give up without a fight.

She opened her mouth to say just that, but Jim beat her to the punch.

"I have a plan." He said, his voice hoarse. Had he been crying? She wouldn't fault him, if he had.

"Tell me." She wondered if her voice was raw with tears too.

"I-" Jim tightened his hold around her "-I can't."

"I need you to do something for me." He murmured as he reluctantly unwound his arms from around her.

Cautiously, Melody stepped back to look him in the eyes.

She wished she hadn't.

_Never_ in the time that she had known Jim, had she seen an expression like that on his face.

Pure anguish.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it." Her hands trembled as she took his much larger ones in hers.

His hands squeezed hers comfortingly.

"Put on a nice dress and your crown. Make yourself as lovely as you can, it shouldn't be hard." He lifted one hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand as he said this.

"Meet the king. Tell him you've agreed to marry him."

Melody stilled at his words. If it was anyone else, she would have balked at the idea. But this was Jim, he said he had a plan, so she trusted him.

"Okay." She swallowed.

"That's my girl." He said it again, the phrase he always spoke with a teasing lilt to his voice. But not this time, now his voice was low and sweet like honey, and so full of adoration.

Jim began to pull away and Melody felt it for the first time that day. Fear. He was leaving. And some terrified part of her was crying out in her mind, telling her that this was goodbye. That the man she loved so deeply and fiercely was going to somehow be parted from her, _forever_.

And all the silly schoolgirl blushes and childish insecurities left her.

In the blink of an eye, the whispers in her mind of unrequited love, no longer mattered.

All that mattered was goodbye.

Without another thought, Melody lunged for his hand and pulled him back just as he reached for the door.

He spun to face her in surprise.

Melody surged forward and pressed a desperate kiss against his lips. Her arms encircled his neck. Jim gave a muffled squeak of surprise, his face coloring. If the world wasn't crashing down around her, she would have laughed.

Slowly she pulled back, her arms still draped around him. She laid her head against his chest and listened to the frantic rhythm of his heart.

Recovering from his shock, Jim wrapped his arms around her once more. Neither of them spoke and for one blissful moment, the world was only the two of them.

Reluctantly he pulled away and left. They had exchanged no more words after that. The kiss had said everything.

Numbly, Melody set to work on making herself presentable for the king.

* * *

Her mother was always the beautiful one. Ariel was bright, otherworldly, and elegant; In the sun her hair seemed to glow like fire. She was a phoenix and next to her, Melody could only see herself as a plain little sparrow.

Wasn't it ironic, that the first time she felt beautiful like her mother, it was for someone who wanted to clip her wings?

She had chosen a gown of dark blue, accented with shimmering silver fabric. If Ariel was the sun, shining like a beacon in the sky, then Melody would be the moon. After all, the most dangerous predators hunted by the moonlight. Somehow, the thought comforted her. She was the moon, hanging in the sky while the hunter below her placed a trap for his prey. She didn't know Jim's plan, but she would gladly be the light that guided his hunt.

Melody adjusted her crown. Her raven hair was let loose and hung in delicate waves down her back. She paused at the top of the grand staircase and watched the scene below. In the foyer below stood her parents, their hands clasped in one another's. And in front of them, the king of tryll.

The graying man was fatter than the last time she'd seen him, thickened by his gluttony. His eyes were still sharp though. Sharp and cold and most of all calculating.

He walked around as though he owned the castle. Like Ariel And Eric were mere servants, there only to cater to his every whim.

He brought no entourage, only his son, Prince Calvin, who stood behind him in silence.

Melody listened from her perch as his voice carried across the room.

"Well? Where is my little bride to be? You two should know that I've gone to great expense to have her returned to me. If she insults me again, I shall take it as an insult against Tryll." King Faren spoke.

Melody watched as her mother took a single step back.

"This planet is rather small, and it's resources are limited you know. It would be nearly effortless to wipe it out." He made his threat perfectly clear.

Deciding that she had heard enough, Melody descended the staircase.

For the briefest of moments her eyes met the kings. His eyes widened in surprise, before filling with something primal and dark and utterly terrifying. Melody dropped her eyes to the floor and stepped gracefully, ever the picture of a demure little bride.

She wasn't mistaken, she saw something in his eyes that made her shiver, the look of a hungry wolf. She could use that against him.

"Ahh! Little Melody, how you've grown and ripened. You'll make me a fine wife. Unless, you plan to run away, that is?" The king wheedled.

She lifted her eyes towards King Faren.

"No. You'll only find me again. I've decided to marry you." She did her best to sound defeated.

The king let out a hearty laugh.

"How darling! Decided you say? So you thought you had a choice!"

Melody's eyes shifted to the prince behind him.

His eyes burned through hers with a fierce hatred.

Melody stepped back at the intensity of his glare. The king assumed it was in response to his words and laughed again.

'_Oh Calvin_.' She thought miserably. What could have happened to such a sweet boy, to make him look at her like that?

Her eyes traced the faint bruise around the Prince's left eye.

Melody glanced away and allowed her mind to drift as the king prattled on about dinner to her poor parents. Maybe that was Jim's plan? If he could slip something into the king's drink…

A movement from the hall behind the king caught her eye.

It was Jim, slinking in the shadows.

Why was he here now? What clever plan could be carried out in such a conspicuous setting?

And then she saw it, shimmering in the light. The silver blade of a knife poised to strike behind the king.

Melody's eyes widened in pure terror.

NO!

If he assassinated the king here with witnesses he'd be executed in the cruelest fashion.

Melody stepped forward on instinct, frantic to stop him.

**BANG**

A shot rang out clear as day.

Jim's knife dropped to the ground with a clatter.

Melody's heart stilled in her chest.

And then, like a great oak being felled, King Faren fell to the ground, dead.

Behind him stood Prince Calvin, tears streaming down his face and a pistol in his hand.

* * *

Like Jim's knife, which he had dropped in shock, Calvin's pistol fell to the ground.

Melody's mind was racing. Her eyes swept over Jim's body desperately in search of a gunshot wound. She had thought- Melody let out a shaky breath-she had thought Jim had been shot.

But no, he stood before her uninjured and uncomprehending of the scene he had just witnessed.

Prince Calvin had killed his own father.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey everyone, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, life's been super crazy. Not only is there the global pandemic, protests near my area, and finals, but on top of all that, I had a family emergency. Luckily my finals just ended and things in my family have calmed down a bit, so I was able to write this chapter! I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me, everything is really stressful and this story has been such an outlet for me. To know that other people have been enjoying it too is so wonderful. I'll try my best to update as frequently as I can, but life is crazy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, Please Review! **

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20: The Prince

Three hours had passed since the King had fallen. Prince Calvin had been confined to his quarters in the castle, but it was only a formality. King Faren's body had been taken away, but Melody couldn't care less where. The moment the shock had passed, Melody darted past the still shaking Calvin and threw herself into Jim's arms. That had been hours ago, yet she still refused to leave Jim's side. She clung to him desperately, even now, as they sat in Prince Calvin's quarters. Her parents and Dr. Doppler were there too. All of them seeking answers from the poor boy. And he freely gave them.

The prince told them of Faren's cruelty. All his life, the king was a tyrant, even to his own son. The prince's shy manner was a direct result of the abuse he faced from his father. It seemed that Faren knew how hated of a king he was, and he took out his frustrations on the boy. Calvin told them that he had resigned himself to that life. Until the king did something unforgivable, he set his sights on Melody as his new queen after the untimely death of the prince's mother. For once in his life, Calvin stood up to his father, he begged and pleaded with the man to leave Melody alone. She was his friend. But of course, the king wouldn't listen, and he punished Calvin mercilessly for his impudence.

Melody let out a sob at this. The image of slight Calvin being brutalized by that man was too much for her. Jim draped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, as they sat together on a settee in the prince's room.

When Melody had run away, the prince had been so relieved. He allowed himself to slip into the complacency of his life before. His friend was safe, he didn't have to stand up to the king anymore. But almost two years after Melody had gone missing, the prince found out something that shook him to his core. His dear gentle mother, the previous Queen Delilah had not died of a mysterious illness, but at the hands of the king. It was then that Calvin swore he would end his father's life.

At this, Melody remembered the snippets of conversation she had heard in the tavern all those months ago.

_She had been sitting in the corner of a tavern, making herself as small as possible. No one noticed her, and she was able to listen in on a nearby conversation. Two grungy men spoke about the newest rumor._

_And what she heard horrified her._

_The king of Tryll had sent a bounty hunter after his runaway bride. The two men laughed gruffly._

_"Poor girl doesn't stand a chance. They've sent Morath after her."_

_"No way! That guy's insane! Why send one of the most infamous hunters after a little girl like that?"_

_"Who knows, King Faren is out of his mind. That girl's better off just giving herself up."_

_"Hey, if I were her, I would've run too. Haven't you heard what happened to his last wife?_

_"Prince Calvin's mother?"_

_"Yeah, Queen Delilah. It's tragic is what it is."_

_"What, her illness?"_

_"We-"_

_But the man was cut off._

Melody shivered as she recalled the conversation. Was that to be her fate too? If she had married Faren and he had grown bored of her? It seemed she wasn't the only one who had this thought. She felt Jim's arm around her shoulder tighten protectively.

The prince continued. When he heard that Melody had been returned home, he knew he had to seize the chance. And when she had come before the king in her lovely gown, she was the perfect distraction. He took his shot without guilt. The tears in his eyes were shed only for his mother.

Once he had finished his tale, Melody stood from her seat. She sat beside the prince at the end of his bed. Her parents, Jim and Dr. Doppler, watched solemnly as she hugged her dear friend.

Calvin sobbed at the affection. At once, he was murmuring apologies desperately. How he wished he had saved her sooner. How he wished he could have saved his mother.

Melody rubbed soothing circles into his back; no one dared interrupt the moment.

After a while, once the prince had run out of tears, he pulled back and wiped his eyes.

He took Melody's hands in his.

"King Faren is dead, and I am his only heir to the throne. He was a hated king; the people will not deprive me of the crown for taking his life. They will probably thank me." He gave a sad little laugh.

"As the King of Tryll-" He began, and every occupant of the room took pause "-I hereby nullify the marriage contract between the two royal families of Tryll and earth."

"Be free, Melody. You were never meant to live in a cage." He told her, a kind smile tracing his fair face.

Melody hugged him again, this time words of thanks spilling freely from her lips.

* * *

The next day Calvin returned to Tryll, bringing with him the body of the disgraced king.

Melody was free.

She had spent the last two years on the run, terrified of her future. Now it was filled with endless possibilities.

She could scarcely believe it.

But as she sat in her lavish bedroom, Melody realized that she had a choice to make.

Stay here on earth with her parents or leave for a life of adventure with Jim.

Melody shook her head with a smile.

What an easy choice.

Still, she thought it best to at least have a talk with her mother.

* * *

Ariel paced back and forth across her bedroom floor. So much had happened the past few days. She had almost lost her daughter to that man.

Ariel wrung her hands at the thought.

The queen took a seat before her mirror and began to brush out her hair nervously.

She watched in the mirror as her husband came up behind her. With gentle hands, he stilled her brush.

"She's safe." He spoke, though his voice was strained.

Ariel leaned her head back to rest against Eric behind her.

"Yes," she breathed out, "You're right." She murmured.

Eric took the brush from her hand and tenderly began to run it through his wife's hair.

"She won't stay, you know," Ariel spoke.

"I know." Her husband let out a huff of laughter.

"Calvin was right; Melody isn't meant to be caged; she's a free spirit." She closed her eyes as her husband brushed her hair out behind her.

"Of course she is, look at her parents. I used to sneak away from the castle to sail all the time. And don't even get me started on you. You practically invented teenage rebellion." Eric joked

His wife let out a sweet laugh.

"You're right about that." She met his eyes in the mirror.

She loved her husband so profoundly; she couldn't imagine being separated from him. She wouldn't do such a thing to Melody. She wouldn't force her to stay here, away from the man she loved.

As she began to tell Eric this, a knock sounded at their door.

The king and Queen beckoned the person in.

Melody opened the door nervously.

Sensing an impending mother-daughter talk, Eric kissed his wife on the cheek and headed out.

"I'll leave you two alone." He spoke before dropping a kiss on his daughter's forehead and slipping out the door.

Ariel stood from her seat and enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"Mom-" Melody began in a choked voice.

"I know, Melody." She soothed.

"It's over." Ariel continued.

Her raven-haired daughter nodded in her arms, before pulling away and discreetly wiping her eyes.

"It seems I have a choice to make." Melody tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Really? I don't think so." Ariel remarked.

Melody looked at her mother in surprise.

"If it were me, I probably would have just run off with the man I was in love with and left the past behind." Ariel grinned cheekily.

Melody huffed out a laugh.

"That's exactly what you did with Dad."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree then. Does it my little runaway?" Ariel remarked as she took a seat on her bed, Melody following suit.

"Mother, you pick the strangest things to be proud of, you know that?" The girl shook her head fondly.

No. Not a girl, Ariel corrected herself. Melody was 18 years old now, and she had become a strong young woman.

"I have a lot to be proud of when it comes to you, Melody." The queen ran her hand along her daughter's hair affectionately.

"I love you, mom." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Ariel smiled at her daughter.

"There's just one thing I ask of you" The redhead began.

"Yes?" Melody leaned forward.

"Invite me to the wedding."

"Mom!"

The queen dissolved into laughter, Melody following soon after.

"Go live your life, my heart song." The queen murmured sweetly.

"I will. Thank you, mom."

And with that, Melody left her parent's room. It was getting late, almost time for bed. But there was still someone she had to talk to tonight.

Melody headed down the halls in the direction of Jim's room.

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you again to everyone who has been reviewing. I read every review I get, it makes me so happy! I'm really glad other people have been reading my story. There are only 2 chapters left after this one, and then sadly the story is over. I hope you've enjoyed it so far, if so Please Review!**

I wanted to clarify a few things about how much time has passed. Here's a timeline:

When the Runaway with Raven Hair began, Melody was 16 and Jim 19.

The events of chapter 1 through Chapter 8 take 10 months

Chapter 8- Melody has her 17th birthday. (It's stated in that chapter that Jim's birthday had already passed, so they were 17 and 20.) **Time since meeting: 10 months**

Chapter 9- 2 months pass. Melody & Jim celebrate her 1-year anniversary at the inn. **Time since meeting: 1 year**

Chapter 10- 3 months pass. Jim leaves on the RLS Voyager. **Time since meeting: 1 year & 3 months**

Chapter 11- Jim's first mission as Captain takes four months, he returns home to find Melody had run away. **Time since meeting: 1 year & 7 months**

Chapter 12- 3 months pass. Jim shuts himself in his quarters when Melody's 18th birthday passes (So Melody is now 18 and Jim 21). He is assigned a mission to escort a princess, who of course is Melody. **Time since meeting: 1 year & 10 months**

From Chapters 13 through 17, Melody is on the RLS Voyager with Jim. They are aboard for 3 weeks. **Time since meeting: 1 year, 10 months, & 3 weeks**

From Chapters 18 through 20 a little over a week is spent on earth. **Time since meeting: 1 year & 11 months**

So if Melody had already been a runaway for a month before she met Jim, then she has been missing from Earth for **2 years.**

**I hope that wasn't too confusing lol. Thanks again! I'll update as fast as I can! :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21: The Choice

Melody paused before Jim's doorway. She had passed a grandfather clock on her way there and it had been much later than she had thought. Jim might have already fallen asleep.

She reached for the door anyway.

With practiced ease, Melody swung the door open in just the right way to avoid any creaking. Silently she padded into his room, fully ready to find him asleep.

But of course, he wasn't. Jim sat at the end of the bed, fidgeting with his compass restlessly. The only illumination in the room came from the silvery rays of moonlight drifting in through the open window.

Melody stood before him.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

Jim startled with a gasp. Melody couldn't hide her smug smile, for once it was _her_ surprising him. She decided she liked it.

At her mischievous expression, he shook his head fondly and pocketed the compass.

"I guess I'm not the only one." He replied as she sat beside him on the bed.

She hugged him from the side, taking a moment to just feel his warmth beside her. Automatically, Jim wrapped his arm around her. It felt so right to just hold one another, without fear looming over them.

For a moment, the two of them just sat together and listened to the sound of the waves on the shore outside.

Jim let out a slow breath, his thumb rubbing gentle circles in her shoulder.

"What now, Mel?" He wondered aloud.

Melody shifted slightly in her seat.

"What kind of captain doesn't have a first mate anyway?" She responded instead.

Jim rolled his eyes at her obvious change of subject.

"The kind of captain who had to let his first mate go right before an important mission to escort a princess." He remarked.

"Why did you let him go?" She wondered aloud, as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder, revealing her slender neck. Jim's eyes tracked the motion.

"The guy liked to steal a little too much…" He murmured, no longer paying attention, his eyes tracing the column of her throat.

"So, I'm guessing you'll need a new first mate then," Melody spoke nonchalantly. Jim's eyes snapped to hers. He tried not to look too guilty at his wandering attention.

The meaning in her words washed over him. _A first mate, huh?_

"You could say that…" He trailed off.

Melody gave an indignant huff.

Suddenly Jim was pushed on his back onto the bed behind him. Melody hovered over him, an irritated twist to her mouth.

_'Pushy' _Jim thought in amusement.

"Don't play games with me, Jimmy. Will you take me or not?" Melody grumbled from her spot above him, annoyed at his cheeky avoidance.

The two of them turned red at the unintended implication. She probably shouldn't be saying things like that, when she was practically straddling his lap.

Jim turned his head to the side, no longer able to meet her eyes, a fierce blush painting his face. Melody was sure her face was just as red.

Still, she didn't move from her spot.

"Jim." She called softly.

His eyes snapped back to hers.

She had never seen him quite so flustered.

Except for maybe when she had kissed him the day before.

Melody wasn't sure her face could be any more warm.

She had _kissed_ Jim. And he hadn't pulled away.

Maybe…maybe he was just surprised. If she tried it again, would he stop her?

Always one to indulge her impulses, Melody leaned towards him and pressed a shy kiss against his lips again.

He didn't pull away.

Melody began to lean back, but Jim sat up, propping himself up on one elbow and recaptured her mouth again. His other hand threaded through her hair. This kiss didn't feel like goodbye, like last time.

Melody's hands flexed from their place, pressed flat against Jim's chest.

Reluctantly he pulled away and leaned back on both his elbows.

"So…did I get the job?" Melody joked.

Jim laughed and, without warning, grabbed her by the waist and flipped their positions. Now Jim hovered above her, a playful smile on his lips.

"That's quite a unique way to interview for a job." He teased. "First Mate it is." He declared.

Melody laughed beneath him, her dark hair fanning out behind her. Jim's eyes softened at the sight. His smile faltered a little.

"First mate, best friend, partner in crime…?" Jim trailed off. Melody could hear the unasked question.

_How do you feel about me?_

She'd never seen such a look of insecurity on his handsome face.

"First mate, best friend, partner in crime-" She began before lifting herself to meet his lips in a soft kiss "-girl who may or may not be in love with you…"

Jim's eyes lit up at this, and laughter bubbled up from his throat. "Well, which is it? May or may not?"

Melody lightly whacked him on the chest.

"Jim, you idiot, of course I love you." Melody shook her head with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jim sighed in relief and rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank goodness," He spoke, "because I also may or may not love you." He grinned cheekily at her. Melody raised a brow.

"Okay, okay, I get it." She muttered in embarrassment before asking him in a shy voice, "Which is it?"

Jim leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Mel."

* * *

Melody, Jim, and the doctor stayed on earth for another week. The doctor spent most of his time in the library, this time happily perusing the titles, instead of his previous frantic search. After that horrible king had died, he had felt free from the burden of his guilt of failing to save both Melody and Jim. The two of them were both safe. More than safe, they were _happy_. Melody had spent the week excitedly showing Jim all the interesting things there were to do around town, and he gladly let her guide him from place to place. And if he felt like pulling her into one of the town's many alcoves to steal a kiss, he'd allow himself the indulgence. Melody certainly wouldn't complain. But eventually, the two of them could no longer ignore the itch they both felt to return to the ship. The time had come for them to leave.

The group gathered outside the palace to say their goodbyes to Ariel and Eric. Dr. Doppler shook the hands of the king and queen before thanking them for allowing him to use their library and even giving him a few books to keep. They happily replied that he was welcome anytime. Melody hugged her parents tightly and whispered her goodbyes. With tears in their eyes, they told her that she was always welcome to come back. And so, she left her home again, this time with the promise of her return.

When Dr. Doppler, Jim, and Melody reached the ship, they were swarmed by the anxious crew. Melody and Jim were pulled into many tight hugs by the worried crewmen.

"Jim, I thought you said you sent up a letter to the ship a week ago and told them we were alright?" Melody asked while the navigator, Mr. Tanner, hugged her.

"I did!" Jim exclaimed, patting the helmsman on the back awkwardly.

"We got the note, Ms. Melody. We were still worried about you is all." Mr. Tanner said weepily.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your crew has separation anxiety, Captain Hawkins." Melody teased.

Jim let out a huff before giving her a sly smile.

"You mean our crew." He responded.

Melody grinned.

"I suppose we should share the news about your first mate with them?" She asked as she lightly pulled away from her hug.

"I think so." He nodded an eager glint in his eye.

Melody stood up straight like Jim had taught her and then shouted loud and clear enough to be heard across the vessel.

"Attention!"

At once, all eyes were on her as the crew stood up straight.

"Captain Hawkins has an announcement for you all." She nodded to Jim.

"I have decided that in the absence of a first mate, a new one should be hired," he began "As of now you are to treat Melody as the first officer of this vessel, is that understood?"

"Understood!" The men cheered.

"Good, now excuse me while I go draft a letter to the admiral to see if I'm allowed to do that." The men laughed as the captain left to do just that.

"I leave you in charge first mate."

"Aye, Captain." She responded

* * *

A few hours later and the ship set off in the direction of the planet Navitica.

"I'm sorry to see you go," Timothy spoke to the doctor as he served dinner to the crew.

"Yes, I've enjoyed meeting you all, but I've got three very needy children at home, and I'm sure they are doing their best to drive their mother insane. It would probably be best if I got home before I get into any more trouble with my loving wife." Dr. Doppler replied from his seat at the table.

"Oh, please tell Captain Amelia that Jim and I are alright, we left your house so frantically last time," Melody spoke up.

"Yes, I'll be sure to Melody, I'm sure she'll be interested to hear about our adventure." Dr. Doppler thought to himself that he'd definitely be hearing some 'I told you so's from his wife when it came to Melody and Jim's relationship.

* * *

Another two weeks passed aboard the discovery before the ship arrived at Navitica. Jim shook the doctor's hand with a grin.

"I'll try not to drag you along on too many more adventures," Jim spoke teasingly.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" The doctor replied good-naturedly.

Before they left, Melody hugged Dr. Doppler goodbye and pretended not to see when he discreetly wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

That night the RLS Discovery lay docked in the Navitica spaceport. Melody was greeted by a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called.

As she suspected, the door opened to reveal Jim. She couldn't stop herself from teasing him.

"My, my, are you trying to sneak into my bedroom? How scandalous!" She cooed from her spot, lying on her stomach on her bed.

Jim turned red at the insinuation, before crossing his arms.

"That's pretty funny coming from you, considering you snuck into my room when we were staying at the palace." He replied with a sly grin as he leaned against the closed door.

Melody groaned in embarrassment and dropped her face onto the covers.

"Hmm, yes, I remember it clearly. First you snuck into my bedroom, then you sat on my lap, then you kissed me, then you said you _loved_ me. Scandalous, truly-"

"Okay, okay enough!" Melody laughed still red in the face.

"I assume you came here for some other completely, not scandalous reason, then?" She huffed as she moved to sit cross-legged atop the bed.

"Don't sound so disappointed." He taunted.

Melody threw a pillow at his face in response.

Jim caught the pillow and walked to her bedside.

"I have something for you." He spoke, this time, his voice was soft.

"You mean the pillow?" She deadpanned.

"_Yeah_, it's the pillow _of course_." He said sarcastically as he handed her the offending cushion.

He sat next to her on the bed and reached into his pocket.

Melody leaned towards him curiously.

In his hand, he held the very locket he had bought her for her 17th birthday, the same locket she had snapped from her neck when he left her to captain the discovery, the one she had left behind in her old room of the Benbow Inn.

"M-my locket." She said shakily.

"When I came back to the Benbow after my first mission, you were long gone. You left this locket behind. I took it with me, and I've had it ever since. I knew what you leaving it meant," Jim pressed the button and the locket flipped open. The holo-pic of Montressor sprouted from the open necklace. "You left it, because Montressor wasn't your home, not anymore." His voice was muted.

"Your right. It wasn't my home anymore, but that was because you weren't there." She replied, before pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. Her fingers gently took the open locket from his.

The two of them watched the flickering holo-view of Montressor quietly before Melody again spoke up.

"I wonder how your mom is doing?"

Jim toppled off the bed in surprise.

"Oh shoot, Mom! She has no idea any of this happened. She still thinks you're missing!" Jim put his face in his hands in exasperation.

"You didn't tell her! Why didn't you send her a letter?" Melody exclaimed.

"I was a little distracted!" He yelped.

"Well I guess I know where our next destination is." Melody ran her hand through her hair with a sigh.

"We are _so_ going to get chewed out for not telling her sooner." Jim chuckled as he lifted himself back onto the bed.

"Yeah, I think your right," Melody began as she leaned against him. "But if that's the worst of our problems, I think we'll be okay. The future looks bright Jimmy" She spoke happily as she fidgeted with the locket in her hands.

Jim smiled softly at the woman he loved.

"It sure does."

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. There's only one chapter left of this story, it's going to be an epilogue. I'm so happy to know that people have enjoyed my little fic. If you did Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: The End

Epilogue 

_3 Years later_

The RLS discovery docked once again on the crescent-shaped spaceport hovering above the outer system mining planet. The Captain stood aboard his vessel surveying the familiar spaceport. Jim Hawkins was back on Montressor. It had been a good while since he visited his mother, and from the tone of her letters, she wasn't too keen on waiting much longer. Besides, now was the perfect time to see his mother, after all, he had some news.

Footsteps sounded behind him and the captain turned to see his first mate. Melody had grown a lot since she'd first shown up at his doorstep, both in appearance and in maturity. (Though not in height, he thought to himself in amusement.) Jim looked over her with fondness, noting the impatient look on her face.

"Captain," She spoke fidgeting with the familiar locket around her neck "are we leaving for the shuttle anytime soon? Or do you plan on making Sarah wait? Do you want her to yell at us again? You haven't forgotten _that_ time, have you?"

Jim winced as he remembered the berating they had suffered after they first returned.

* * *

His mother had been so angry at having been completely left in the dark while Melody was missing for months. They had both earned the slap to the back of the heads they had gotten. That wasn't so bad, but watching his mother burst into tears afterward was awful, he had promised himself never to make her worry like that again. Luckily, she had forgiven them both, after making them swear to write her as often as they could.

After an emotional evening, Melody and Jim had sat Mrs. Hawkins down and told her the whole story. Sarah listened raptly twisting a handkerchief in her lap anxiously. At the very end of the story, Melody told Sarah the one thing Jim had left out.

She reached for Jim's hand and threaded her fingers with his.

"Sarah, there's something else we need to tell you…" Melody began shyly, her face flushed.

"No you don't." Sarah interrupted with a sly smile.

"Huh?"

"If you were about to say that you two are in love, then you don't have to tell me. I already know that." Mrs. Hawkins rested her chin in her hand and grinned.

"What? What do you mean you already know?" Jim interrupted incredulously.

His mother looked pointedly at Jim's hand still intertwined with Melody's.

"I'm your mother, I know everything." She shrugged casually.

"_Uh-huh_," Jim began unimpressed with her answer "And how long have you known about this particular thing, Oh wise one?"

Melody leaned forward curiously.

"Longer than you knew, Jim." She answered cryptically.

Melody had let out a laugh at that, earning a playful glare from her boyfriend.

Mrs. Hawkins had then proceeded to tease them mercilessly for the next 2 weeks that they spent at the Ben-bow inn.

During their time there, Jim had received a response from Admiral Bluedwarf.

_To Captain Hawkins,_

_While I must address the unorthodoxy of your request, I believe I may be able to provide accommodations. The RLS Discovery is indeed one of the largest and most essential ships in the Interstellar fleet. You are also a highly trusted officer and it is imperative that as captain, you have a first mate. However, I can not allow the employment of an officer who has not received training. You are aware I'm sure, that an officer of the interstellar navy must have at minimum 6 months of academy training as well as one year spent aboard a vessel for hands-on training. If you wish for your friend to become an officer, she will have to go through the standard 6 months at the academy. I am sure she will get into the academy if you write her a letter of recommendation. I can, however, arrange for the year of training to be spent on a very prestigious vessel. If the ship's captain is amiable to the suggestion, of course. After she has completed her 6 months at the academy, Melody may spend her year training for the position of first mate aboard the RLS Discovery. If the Captain permits it, after her year is spent, she may be promoted from _acting_-first mate to _official_-First mate. I hope this has answered any questions. _

\- _Admiral Bluedwarf _

While the letter hadn't been exactly what he had hoped for, the admiral had still helped Jim tremendously. It would be torture to be away from Melody for 6 months, but in the end, she would be free to serve aboard the Discovery. That was if she agreed of course. Melody obviously wasn't one for authority figures (he understood that completely) she may not enjoy the strict academy so much.

But of course, Melody had jumped at the chance. She told him that she would miss him terribly for 6 months, but that it was worth it. At the end of her academy training, she'd have access to the one thing that had always called out to her, _Adventure_.

A month later and Melody shipped off to the academy. Though they had promised to write and visit each other, watching her leave was miserable. He understood now the pain she had felt when he had left to first captain the discovery. It was only 6 months, he reassured himself, then she'd be back.

* * *

For Melody, her half a year spent at the academy sped by. While Jim was correct about her distaste for authority, he had underestimated her ability to play the part of the perfect student. She'd had plenty of practice at that in her years at the castle. The higher-ups easily fell prey to her practiced responses. She was a 'Model student'. Yeah right. Melody could care less about the politics of the Interstellar navy, all she wanted was to be back aboard the Discovery with Jim.

One upside of the academy was the other officers-in-training. She hadn't told any of the people there about her royal heritage, and she was glad to be treated like a normal person. The girls in her dorm were kind, interesting, and funny. After 3 months, the word had leaked that Melody's recommendation letter had been penned by the renowned Captain Hawkins. Suddenly Melody was swamped by other students questioning her connection, most of them, girls swooning at Jim. Melody had taken particular glee in telling them that the captain in question was her boyfriend. After all, there were no rules about dating among officers of differing rank in the interstellar Navy. She was happy to let the word spread, knowing it would have no negative effect on either Jim or her career.

A few weeks after the word was out, Jim dropped by for his promised visit. He had grinned cheekily when she had told him of her bragging about their relationship, before sweeping her into a dramatic kiss, directly in site of a few girls. Those watching burst out in whispers and giggles. Melody had punched him in the shoulder at that. He always had to one-up her.

Finally, her 6 months had passed, and Melody was able to return to the RLS Discovery.

* * *

For the next 2 years, Melody served aboard the Discovery as second in command to Captain Jim Hawkins. The crew welcomed her readily and on her first night back aboard the ship, Timothy had cooked an extravagant meal in celebration. In between missions they would take turns visiting home planets, though much of the crew skipped their turns for personal reasons. The discovery even visited earth at one point and Melody and Jim had dropped in on her parents.

Now, three years after King Faren had died, the Discovery was docked in the Montressor spaceport.

"Still reminiscing, Captain?" Melody teased a hand on her hip.

"I suppose we should catch that shuttle down to the surface now." He replied as the two walked down the gangplank.

"I think that'd be best _Jimmy_." She smirked as they headed towards the shuttle bay.

"Oh, so I'm Jimmy now? What happened to Captain?" He questioned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You're only 'Captain' when we're aboard the discovery. Once we're off it, I'm free to call you Jimmy whenever I like." She responded as though it were obvious.

"_Right_. And when am I Jim?" he asked as they walked through the crowded spaceport.

"Hmm, I guess whenever you're in my good graces." She hummed.

"I see. I'll do my best then." Jim smiled as they climbed aboard the shuttle

Melody watched the doors close in front of her and leaned against the wall as the vehicle slowly moved out of the dock. Jim leaned beside her and watched out the little port window.

Melody, however, wasn't paying attention to the view of the window, instead, she had brought her left hand up to her face with a smile.

Jim glanced over at the motion and grinned when he realized what she was doing.

The fingers of her left hand flexed as she admired her hand with a soft smile.

"I wonder," Jim began "If I'm currently back in your good graces?"

Melody looked up at him, love shining in her eyes.

"I'd say so, Jim." She murmured happily as her eyes drifted back to her hand.

"First mate, best friend, partner in crime-" Melody began to recite, her eyes following the flash of the diamond ring wrapped around her ring finger.

"Fiancée."

Yes, they definitely had some news for his mother.

* * *

The visit had been the most joyous, hectic, and over-all tiring one they'd ever had. His mother had cried (thank goodness it was tears of joy this time), Morph had taken the shape of rice and thrown himself at the two, and _Ben_-ugh, _Ben_. He had lifted them both into a hug and spun them until they were green. Jim loved the bot, he really did, but he could be overwhelming. After a week spent at the Benbow Inn, the two had decided it was time to return. There would be plenty of time for visits later, seeing as they had a wedding to plan, one that both of their mothers would want to organize. Luckily Sarah and Ariel had met several times before, and they got on like old friends. Melody was relieved that the two of them had volunteered to take over on the planning. She couldn't have cared less about all the little details, as long as she was walking down the aisle towards Jim.

The two of them departed from the shuttle and once again began the walk through the Montressor spaceport.

This time, however, Melody was distracted by a little vendor set up. She halted in her path and wandered over towards the booth. Jim sighed fondly and decided to wander off to another booth a few blocks down to look at some solar-gear.

Melody's eyes drifted over the curious assortment of odds and ends at the currently unmanned booth. Her head tilted in puzzlement at an iridescent ring in the shape of a little coiled dragon.

"Tha's a fine eye ya have there miss." A voice called from above her. A burly humanoid stood before her, a smile across his face.

"That there's a dracorian wishing ring. They say any wish made on it'll be granted." He picked up the ring to show her as he spoke.

Melody gave him an unimpressed smile.

"Really little miss, tha's what they say. I'll give it to ya for 60 gold pieces." He offered.

Melody shook her head kindly at the offer, even if it was overpriced.

"Thank you, but I've already got a ring." She beamed as she flashed the vendor her engagement ring.

"Congratulations! Perhaps you're in need of a wedding gift for your lucky groom." The seller wheedled.

Melody crossed her arms.

"Maybe I am, but not at your over-inflated prices" She quipped with a raised brow.

"Ah lass, how you wound me!" The seller replied dramatically throwing a hand over his heart.

Melody giggled at the display.

"Perhaps I've something that'll strike your fancy aboard my humble little vessel. I'll even promise not to over-charge ya, since I like ya so much." The man grinned before heading inside the little boat docked behind the booth.

Melody went back to inspecting his various wares as he rummaged through his boat. He really did have some fascinating little treasures, they looked to be from all over the galaxy. Melody's treasure collecting impulse hadn't really faded over the years, maybe it wouldn't hurt to buy one little thing…

"I know what your thinking," Came the voice of her fiancé behind her.

"So, what is it, which knick-knack are we bringing back to the ship now?" Jim teased as he slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Ha Ha laugh it up, _Jimmy_. I haven't decided yet." She poked him in the side as he snickered. He really did know her too well.

"Aha! I think this mother of pearl pocket watch will catch yer eye, little miss." The vendor called from his boat. Jim froze at the sound.

He watched in awe as a cyborg stepped out from the little boat.

Silver halted as his eyes fell over Jim.

"Jimbo?" He muttered in astonishment.

Melody tilted her head at the nickname, she'd have to file that one away for later use.

Silver stepped around the table and swept Jim into a hug.

Jim laughed as the man swung him lightly.

"Okay-okay enough, Silver." He chuckled as the man let him down.

Melody gasped. Silver! As in Long John Silver the cyborg from Jim's treasure planet story! So, it really was true! She hadn't even realized that she'd been haggling with Jim's long-lost friend.

"You're Silver?" Melody grinned.

The cyborg looked over at the girl in surprise, he had forgotten about her in his excitement.

"Aye, though it'd be best if ya didn't say my name too loudly, wouldn't want any Navy officers catching word an all." He grinned at the woman he now understood to be Jim's fiancée.

Melody and Jim shared an amused look.

"Sorry but I think it's too late for that," Melody shrugged "I'm the first officer of the RLS Discovery."

Silver chuckled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck with his cybernetic hand.

"Really now? I suppose you'll be wanting the officers discount then."

"I won't say no." She grinned sly.

Silver let out a hearty laugh as he handed her the pocket watch.

"I like this one, good on ya Jim, you've chosen well, even if she is a first mate in the Interstellar Navy." Silver chortled.

Jim gave the same sly smile as Melody.

"I definitely chose well; Melody is an amazing fiancée and an even better first mate. My crew really respect her." Jim laughed at the cyborg's shocked expression.

"Am I hearing right? You're a Captain, is that it?" Silver asked in awe.

"Yep, he's Captain Hawkins of the RLS Discovery" Melody chimed in, admiring her new watch.

"My word, you really have grown up," Silver smiled softly

"You've charted your own course." The cyborg said gently, pride clear in his eyes.

"I have," Jim looked up at his old friend meaningfully.

* * *

That night Jim and Melody returned to the ship. They had spent several hours aboard Silver's little boat talking to the man and reminiscing. They had even told him a bit about Melody's story of running away and finding the inn. Finally, they had to leave and return to their ship. Silver had told Jim how proud he was, and he had congratulated the two of them on their upcoming wedding. He stated his regret at not being able to attend due to the likely presence of high-ranking naval officers. At the end, he ruffled them both on the head and told them that they would surely meet again.

As Melody changed into her nightgown in her first officer's quarters, she looked over herself in the mirror. Her eyes swept over her engagement ring giddily. Melody lifted her hands and undid the clasp to her locket. Her fingers traced the familiar engraving before finding the little button to open the locket. It swung open and hummed as the holo-projector kicked in. Years ago, Jim had taken it apart in an effort to change the holo-pic. His mechanical savvy had allowed him to successfully switch out the old photo of Montressor. Now Melody looked fondly upon the picture it projected. The locket held a flickering image of Melody and Jim grinning hand in hand, as they stood before the RLS Discovery.

'_Now you may always carry your home close to your heart.__'_

_**The End.**_

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you so _so_ much to everyone who read my story. I'm so happy to know that other people have gotten something out of something that I created. I read every review I got, sometimes more than once. You guys gave me the motivation to finish this story, even with all the craziness going on in the world right now. I hope you all stay safe and healthy. If you enjoyed, The Runaway with Raven Hair, Please Review! Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
